Thought another dimension
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Una guerra, viajes entre dimensiones, un nuevo mundo para Masaki y mucho mas. Advertencia: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic es un proyecto algo complejo, la verdad. La historia contiene un genderbend algo raro (porque varía segun la dimensión). Y bueno, es una idea algo random que se me vino a la cabeza mientras estaba pensativa nwn. Espero les guste.

La historia tiene yaoi mas adelante, se los advierto owo.

Inazuma eleven no es mio, pertenece a Level 5

* * *

**Thought another dimension**

* * *

-Hiroto... ¿Sabes que? me hubiera gustado mucho poder darle un buen futuro...  
-No hables, Midorikawa, estoy seguro que las cosas irán bien. Ten confianza en nuestras acciones, se que te dolerá despedirte de el, pero es necesario  
-No has cambiado nada

Midorikawa suspiró, miró a los ojos de Hiroto por unos segundos, aun a través de los lentes, podía ver la determinación que gobernaba en aquellos orbes escarlata. Miró una vez más al niño entre sus brazos, el pequeño tenía cinco escasos años y no estaba listo para lo que iba a tener que pasar. Pero fuera como fuera, las opciones eran limitadas.

La primera opción que tenía era seguir teniendo esa vida nómada y viajar alrededor del mundo escapando de quienes los perseguían; Masaki no se merecía eso, era su bebé adorado, merecía tener una infancia normal, hacer amigos, ir al preescolar, comer dulces. Aun habiendo vivido su infancia en un orfanato, Midorikawa y Hiroto aun tenían buenos recuerdos del sun garden. Eso era lo que Midorikawa quería para su hijo: felicidad.

Kiyama Hiroto llevaba toda su vida dedicándose a trabajar en el area de la ciencia, era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso... Hasta que la empresa Kira decidió reclutarlo (por la fuerza) y forzarlo a usar aquella ciencia que el amaba para crear armas. Hiroto odiaba aquella vida, sentirse culpable al observar por la televisión cada masacre que ocurría entre quienes usaban esas armas, siempre pensó que la ciencia y la tecnología tenían que servir para el bien de la humanidad, y no para aquella brutal guerra que se daba entre los paises de Europa y Asia.

A pesar de todo eso, se sentía aliviado por tener a su familia a salvo. El pequeño Masaki iba creciendo de a poco, y Midorikawa realmente era el amor de su vida y su alma gemela pues, aunque el nunca le dijo ni una palabra con respecto al tema de las armas, se había dado cuenta que escondía un doloroso secreto, por lo cual siempre que estaba en casa se dedicaba a mimarlo y hacerlo sentir amado, quitando de su mente aquellas imágenes bélicas que habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza.

Las cosas realmente no estaban bien, aun así, Hiroto sentía que mientras tuviera a su familia podría ser el mismo diablo. Pero lo que realmente lo había hecho sufrir como nunca era lo que le habían dicho tres años atrás, la razón por la que le tuvo que contar la verdad a Midorikawa y se fueron hacia América junto al pequeño Masaki. El laboratorio había comenzado a trabajar en un proyecto similar a la bomba atómica, pero con un efecto aun mas tortuoso y despiadado. Las muertes no serían instantaneas, pero al momento que hicieran contacto con aquel arma, los ejércitos posiblemente preferirían el suicidio antes de tener que pasar por aquel sufrimiento infrahumano.

Era doloroso tener que abandonar Japón, pero era necesario por el bien de su familia e incluso por el bien de la humanidad. Antes de irse del laboratorio, había tomado todos los avances con respecto a aquel irracional proyecto y los había quemado, y también había tomado todos los papeles que encontró en el laboratorio donde trabajaba, lo cual causó que se volviera uno de los hombres mas buscados en el mundo, cuya cabeza valía mas de un billón de dólares para Japón. En América, se escondió en un país subdesarrollado, pero tuvo que moverse constantemente, ya que una y otra vez lograban rastrearlos. Ante el menor indicio de una embóscada, los tres salían del país rumbo a algún lugar mas alejado. Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Perú, Paraguay, dieron toda una vuelta por Sudamérica sin encontrar algún lugar para esconderse permanentemente.

El pequeño Masaki había sufrido de algunas enfermedades menores por el cambio de temperatura de país en país, y sus padres temían que aquello empeorara si seguían con aquella persecusión. Pero si atrapaban a Hiroto, el destino de los tres sería ser fusilados o torturados hasta la muerte, así que las circunstancias no eran buenas para ninguno de ellos. Habían encontrado un escóndite temporal en un pequeño pueblo Boliviano, el cual se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado de las ciudades como para que no les descubrieran con facilidad. Pudieron pasar un año entero allí, año en el cual Hiroto se dedicó a revisar los papeles que robó del laboratorio.

Inicialmente, solo iba buscando alguna ayuda para esconderse, como una tecnologia que les permitió cambiar la pigmentación de su cabello y color de ojos. Tras un gran cambio en apariencia, revisó por si encontraba algun dato que fuera así de util, encontrándose una increible sorpresa: ¡Una máquina de viajes entre dimensiones!

El plano estaba armado a detalle, pero por lo visto, los viajes intradimensionales habían fallado el 90% de las veces debido a fallos que aun no lograban resolver en el laboratorio. No podían haber dos mismas personas en una dimensión, por mas que hubiera ligeras variaciones en su organismo. La teoría para aquello era que "solo puede haber un sujeto A en cada dimensión, en caso de que llegase otro sujeto A, automaticamente regresaría a su dimensión". El único experimento que salió bien fué el caso de un experimento ilegal, en el que enviaron a un bebé (cuyo nombre no estaba especificado) de código 74-KV-70. La razón por la que el viaje no tuvo fallos fué que el sujeto en sí no iba a existir en aquel otro universo, debido a que en ese universo, sus padres eran esteriles. Esto provocó una gran polémica, y al mismo tiempo, una segunda teoría con respecto al viaje "el viaje interdimensional es posible solo para algunos niños, que sean propios únicamente de nuestra linea temporal y cuya existencia no fuera posible en la otra dimensión, esto suele ser causado porque alguna alter-persona* perteneciente al arbol familiar de su familia tuviera variaciones biológicas, como esterilidad o una variación en las cromosomas (que sea mujer en vez de hombre o viceversa). Esto no quiere decir que el sujeto pueda viajar al mismo universo que su alter persona, pero su hijo no existiría en aquella dimensión, por lo cual dicho hijo si podría viajar".

Con esto ya comprendido, Hiroto decidió que no tenía nada que perder, utilizó parte de las funciones de la máquina para analizar las variaciones entre su universo y el paralelo, descubriendo que, para su mala suerte, tanto el como Midorikawa existían en aquella dimensión, por lo cual no había modo de viajar a aquella dimensión. De repente, se dió cuenta de una única variación en el universo paralelo, la cual le permitiría salvar a una de las dos personas que mas amaba en aquel mundo. Y aquello, para el, era una gran esperanza en aquel mundo donde el peligro se encontraba en cada esquina para su familia.

-¿Hiroto? -Midorikawa miraba con preocupación a su amado- ¿estás bien? ¿no estás dudando?  
-Ryuuko -Hiroto se dirigió a su esposa- Te amo mucho... te amo y amo demasiado a Masaki-kun  
-Yo tambien te amo... y amo a nuestro pequeño, el producto de nuestro amor, nuestro lindo Masaki  
-Me gustaría mandarlo al tiempo en que nosotros eramos niños -sonrió- y que se hiciera nuestro amigo, pero me temo que la parte del manual en que se encontraban las lineas temporales no la desarrollaron bien, por lo cual hay un margen de error de unos cinco a diez años.  
-¿Podrás enviarlo al Sun Garden, cierto?

Hiroto afirmó con la cabeza y le dió un beso a Ryuuko, ambos miraron nuevamente al pequeño, aun dormido en los brazos de su madre. Acostaron al pequeño en la nave, había llegado el momento de decirle adios a su hijo. Antes de enviarlo, pusieron en su mano un brazalete con el nombre "Masaki Kariya".

-¿Porqué "Kariya"? me hubiera gustado que al menos tuviese tu apellido  
-Es una combinación de las sílabas en medio de nuestros apellidos invertidos, "wa-**ka-ri**-do-mi" "ma-**ya**-ki"  
-Pff... -la peliverde contuvo una risa- ahora que lo pienso, hicimos casi lo mismo al ponerle el nombre, tomamos tu apellido invertido y cambiamos la "y" por una "s"  
-Si -miró melancolicamente a Kariya- quiero que lleve este nombre que nosotros le pusimos, siempre tendrá una parte nuestra a su lado.

Ryuuko agachó la cabeza, escondiendo las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar en aquel momento. Su esposo la abrazó, para posteriormente dirigirse a la máquina y comenzar a teclear los datos para enviar a su hijo a la dimensión paralela. Una dimensión en la que no era "Kiyama Masaki", el hijo de un "criminal" buscado por todo el mundo, sino "Kariya Masaki", el hijo de dos padres que harían lo imposible por su felicidad.

-Buena suerte -Ryuuko apenas podía hablar con un hilo de voz- Kariya... te amo  
-Te amamos

Ambos besaron la frente del pequeño, tras eso, Hiroto presionó el último botón necesario para enviar a su hijo a una dimensión paralela. Sería la última vez que vieran a su hijo, pero era necesario, por fin su hijo podía tener una vida mejor, podía ir al colegio normalmente como un niño de su edad y tener amigos. Con el destello de muchas luces de colores, el niño desapareció de aquel lugar, dejando solos a Midorikawa Ryuuko y Kiyama Hiroto, cuyas sonrisas no eran suficiente para discimular la tristeza que los agobiaba. Pero era lo mejor para su hijo... Y eso era lo importante.

* * *

Bueno, aclararé un par de puntos:

-Sip, en esta dimensión Midorikawa es mujer, de allí que tuvieron un hijo nwn  
-La conclusión de la teoría sobre los viajes es que Masaki no podía nacer en un mundo paralelo donde Midorikawa era hombre, por esto pudo viajar en el tiempo y sus padres no, pues en este mundo no existía otro Masaki que causara el error (si lo se, esa parte fue complicada hasta para mi u )  
-Hay una sorpresa en el código del bebé que logró viajar, a ver si lo descubren nwn

Cualquier duda, pregunten en los reviews, estare atenta y actualizaré tan pronto tenga inspiración nwn. Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia en especial creo que será aun mas larga que "el nuevo sun garden", por lo cual hare lo posible por no retrasame en actualizar nwn en este capítulo nos encontramos nuevamente en la dimensión inazuma, ¿será que Masaki logra adaptarse correctamente al nuevo mundo que le espera? todo eso y mucho mas a continuación .u.

* * *

My First day at Sun Garden

* * *

-¿Papa*? ¿mama*?

El pequeño Masaki se encontraba solo, lo último que recordaba era la canción de cuna que le cantaba su madre. El sueño que tuvo fue mucho mas largo y pesado que de costumbre, y despertar en un lugar totalmente desconocido no era algo que esperaba luego de pasar tanto tiempo en aquel pueblo que se había ganado su aprecio.

Su estómago rugió, por lo cual comenzó a buscar alguna persona mayor para que le ayudara a buscar a sus padres. Para su suerte, justo se encontraba frente a una institución muy amplia, cuyo letrero en la puerta decía "Sun Garden". Aun recordaba muy bien el japonés, pues a pesar que sus padres hablaban distintos idiomas en cada lugar al que iban a vivir, siempre le hablaron a el en su idioma natal. Ingresó al lugar encontrándose con una mujer de cabello negro largo y lentes, quien no parecía sorprendida ante el ingreso del pequeño. Tan pronto lo vió entrar, se acercó a el y se agachó a su altura, en un acto al que parecía acostumbrada.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -la mujer se dirigió al niño, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿tus padres te dejaron aquí?  
-Mi nombre es Masaki, ¿me ayudaría a encontrar a mis padres? recuerdo que estaba con ellos hasta antes de dormir, pero desperté aquí y tengo hambre  
-Vamos a darte algo de comer primero, ¿vale?

La mujer tomó a Masaki de la mano, y el de inmediato se soltó de su agarre, aun no confiaba en aquella mujer y sus padres siempre le dijeron que no debía hablar con desconocidos.

-Quiero a mis padres

De espaldas al niño, la mujer tragó saliva, no era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Pensó en que palabras diría para explicarle que si sus padres lo habían dejado allí, significaba que nunca iban a volver, pero la voz del niño se oía muy preocupada, por lo cual decirle algo así podía romper su corazón.

Lo miró nuevamente, sus ojos ambarinos expresaban una inocencia extrema, mientras la expresión en su cara mostraba inquietud y nerviosismo. El estómago del niño rugió, ante lo cual ella se limitó a decir.

-No te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Hitomiko Kira, y yo me encargo de cuidar a muchos niños ... como tú  
-¿Como yo? -el infante miraba a Hitomiko con curiosidad- ¿a que se refiere?  
-Ya lo irás entendiendo... creo

El niño cedió, así que fueron al comedor. Allí estaban desayunando varios niños pequeños de todas las edades. Masaki comió alegremente aquel desayuno que le ofrecían, no recordaba el delicioso sabor del desayuno tradicional japonés. Una vez terminó de comer, Hitomiko lo llevó a una habitación pequeña, le entregó una bolsa con ropa de su talla y dijo.

-Vivirás aquí por un tiempo  
-¿Papa y mama estan ocupados? -Masaki aun no parecía entender la situación- ¿empacarán otra vez y nos iremos a otro país?

Con lo último, Hitomiko entendió que la vida familiar de Masaki era bastante complicada, posiblemente sus padres eran del tipo que, por negocios, tenían que viajar a un lado y otro con su hijo, o sin el. No quiso decir nada más, así que se limitó a explicarle donde se encontraban el baño, el comedor y el patio, sin responder ninguna otra pregunta. Antes de dejarlo solo para dedicarse a realizar el respectivo papeleo, le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es tu apellido? lo necesito para... un par de cosas  
-¿Mi apellido? depende, recuerdo que cuando estuvimos en México apellidaba Lopez... O cuando estuvimos en el aeropuerto de Buenos Aires, allí apellidaba Mollinedo... Pero no recuerdo nuestro apellido en Japón

El niño comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos, sus padres, generalmente, le dejaban un papel con su nombre y apellidos escritos, junto con los de ellos, por si alguna vez se perdía y le costaba volver a casa. Encontró en su mano el brazalete, y de allí, leyó el apellido

-Kariya, ahora soy Kariya Masaki

Con lo último que dijo el niño, las ideas de Hitomiko sobre la procedencia de Masaki se hicieron cada vez mas turbias, ¿sus padres escapaban de las autoridades, falsificando sus identidades?, a pesar de que hasta ese momento sentía pena por aquel niño al haber sido abandonado, con esto entendió que lo mejor para el era permanecer en un lugar mas seguro como el Sun Garden. Sus padres habían tomado la decisión correcta.

Masaki todos los días se quedaba cerca a la puerta, en el lugar donde despertó cuando llegó, estaba ansioso porque sus padres llegaran y le comentaran sobre su próximo viaje, estaba seguro que sus padres regresarían y le darían un nuevo apellido, con el cual una nueva aventura en otro país comenzaría. Pero ellos no regresaron, y a medida que Masaki vivía allí, se dio cuenta que ese lugar era en realidad un orfanato.

¿Porqué sus padres lo abandonarían? Masaki era un buen niño, siempre hacía caso a lo que su madre decía, aunque tuviera que mentir ante los señores policias, no le importaba mientras sus padres lo llevaran a una nueva casa y lo arroparan cariñosamente cada noche. Extrañaba cada vez mas aquella canción que sus padres le cantaban noche tras noche, e iba tarareándola con la ilusión de que fuera un encanto que traería a sus padres de vuelta.

Con el tiempo su pesar se fue incrementando, se volvió un niño frío y solitario, cuyo único consuelo y amigo era un balón de soccer. Tenía vagos recuerdos de como su padre le enseñó a jugar cuando estuvieron en Brasil, así que era una conexión que tenía con el. Día a día iba desarrollando una máscara de niño amable, escondiendo la oscuridad y maldad que había nacido en su corazón tras el abandono por parte de sus padres. Hacía maldades como esconderle los juguetes a sus compañeros o agregar cosas extra a sus platos para darles una no muy agradable sorpresa, odiaba aquel lugar, odiaba su vida, odiaba todo en el maldito mundo. Pero como en todo caso, hay excepciones, hay personas que logran iluminar un camino lleno de oscuridad y guiarnos por el buen camino, y esas personas aparecieron de la nada, varios años mas tarde, un día que el practicaba soccer alejado de los demás.

-¡Hey tu!

Una voz a lo lejos se dirigió a el, volteó algo molesto por su actitud, pero al ver que era una persona mayor, decidió utilizar su máscara de niño amable con el y le respondió.

-¿Que desea?  
-¿Por qué no juegas con los demás?  
-"Porque son una bola de inútiles que no sirven para nada, mucho menos para jugar soccer" -eso fué lo que pasó por su mente, pero su boca lo tradujo de otro modo- La verdad no me llevo del todo bien con ellos, me siento mejor practicando solo  
-Veo que eres muy bueno en esto, realmente hacía mucho no veía un talento como el tuyo  
-"Obviamente soy muy bueno, apuesto a que mi nivel dejaría aun a los legendarios miembros del Inazuma eleven asombrados" -nuevamente pensó algo totalmente distinto a lo que dijo- Uno hace lo que puede, pero la verdad no creo poder compararme a jugadores buenos, como el equipo de raimon  
-¿Eres fanático del equipo de Raimon?  
-"¿Por qué me pregunta tantas cosas? ya me estoy hartando un poco de esto" -decidió cortar un poco la conversación- Si, pero debería seguir entrenando, algún día espero poder ser miembro de su club de soccer, así que para eso, no debo distraerme y debo centrarme en entrenar duro  
-Oh bueno, entonces no te interrumpo mas, iré a encargarme de un par de asuntos, hasta luego... emmhh...  
-Kariya, Kariya Masaki, encantado de conocerlo  
-Oh, Masaki, bonito nombre. Yo me llamo Hiroto Kira  
-¿¡QUÉ!?

Kariya quedó boquiabierto, Hiroto Kira era un legendario jugador del Inazuma Japan, además del actual director de la empresa Kira, una de las multinacionales con mayor influencia en el mercado mundial. Por razones que el mismo no entendía, desde la primera vez que lo vió en la televisión se le hizo familiar de algun modo, y le había llegado a admirar. Aquel Hiroto se encontraba frente a el, preguntándole sobre su vida, ¿un hombre de negocios y estrella del soccer no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hablar con un mocoso de un orfanato? este tipo de cosas no pasaban a diario. Estiró su mano hacia el temblando y dijo.

-¡M-mi nombre es Kariya Masaki! ¡Es un placer conocerlo!  
-Ya me habias dicho tu nombre -el pelirojo bufó por lo bajo- eres un chico divertido, ¿sabes?  
-U-usted es el legendario Hiroto Kira, del Inazuma Japan  
-El mismo, a tu servicio  
-¿Me firmaría la camiseta?  
-Pareces una fanática loca

El pelirojo siguió riendo, mientras que el rostro del pequeño se sonrojó, por lo cual miró hacia un lado para discimular el calor de su rostro. Hiroto apoyó una mano en su cabeza, y entonces le dijo.

-Me agradas, pero por ahora tengo cosas que hacer, aun así, procuraré visitarte de vez en cuando, algo me dice que serás la segunda persona que mas risas me causará en mi vida  
-Claro, cuando usted quie... ¿eeh?  
-Si, serás uno de mis dos pequeños bufones... Tu cabello es largo, quizás podría peinártelo como cierto heladito...  
-¿qué?  
-Nada, nada, solo recordaba a alguien -una sonrisa embobada apareció en el rostro del pelirojo- alguien muy lindo y con una sonrisa hermosa...  
-Esto... emmhh...

Masaki Kariya ya se había recuperado del shock y recuperó su actitud normal, pero esta actitud era un poco distinta a la normal, sentía que la conversación con Hiroto era mucho mas agradable que con Hitomiko, o que con cualquier otra persona con la que había entablado conversación desde que llegó al orfanato. Mientras Hiroto seguía halagando a "alguien", se acercó un hombre de la misma edad que el pelirojo, alguien de cabello verde que le resultaba igual de familiar a Kariya.

-¡Hiroto! -el peliverde se acercó gritando- ¡El papeleo!  
-Hablando del rey de Roma -Hiroto dió la vuelta y abrió los brazos- ¡Ven a mi, mi lindo secretario!  
-D-deja de decir esas cosas y ve a hacer el papeleo... -el peliverde se sonrojó, y entonces se percató de la presencia de Masaki- Hola, ¿como te llamas?  
-Yo... Kariya Masaki  
-Mmh... ya veo... -el hombre lo miró con un par de penetrantes ojos negros, como analizándolo a fondo- mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji ¿nos habíamos visto antes?  
-No, no que yo recuerde... ¿Midorikawa?

De un shock a otro, acababa de conocer a su segundo jugador favorito del Inazuma Japan, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kariya recordaba que se había deprimido levemente al ver como lo sacaron del equipo por su lesión, y era increible que el también estuviera hablando allí con el. Abrió sus ojos impresionado, intercalando su mirada entre Ryuuji y Hiroto, quienes discutían posiblemente porque ambos trabajaban juntos. Finalmente, Ryuuji tomó a Hiroto de la oreja y se lo llevo al orfanato, a lo cual el gritó.

-¡Adios, Kariya! ¡Mido ya no aguanta para tenerme en la cama con el!  
-¡No le digas cosas así a un niño! ¡y yo solo quiero que hagas tu trabajo pendiente!

Kariya quedó perplejo mientras observaba a los dos alejarse, había sido un día realmente extraño, pero por algun motivo, sintió que algo dentro de su pecho había regresado algo que creía perdido para siempre.

* * *

La verdad estaba un poco insegura con respecto a como introducirlos a la historia, pero este me pareció el modo mas divertido nwn espero les gustara, por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews TuT y como respuesta para la pregunta de ociari, a pesar de que Ryuuko efectivamente tenía diferentes cromosomas (o sea, era mujer), las variaciones no tienen relación con la existencia del ser, siempre que exista una misma persona en el otro mundo, esta interfiere con el viaje interdimensional (lo se, es confuso .u.) por eso, ya que Midorikawa y Midorikawa eran la misma persona, no podían estar en la misma dimensión (solo puede haber un Midorikawa Ryuu xD)

¿Será que Hiroto termina el papeleo? ¿Midorikawa aguantará las ganas de tener a Hiroto en la cama? todo esto y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo nwn


	3. Chapter 3

Family time

* * *

-¡Hunter's net! -el chico utilizó su técnica especial, pero el ojinegro pasó a través de ella como si nada-  
-No lo haces nada mal, ¡pero no es suficiente aun!

En una cancha cerca al Sun Garden, Masaki y Ryuuji se encontraban entrenando. Si bien las habilidades de Masaki eran muy buenas para un chico de su edad, el peliverde no se limitaba al momento de entrenar junto con el. Ambos solían entrenar hasta caer rendidos, y por lo general era entonces que llegaba Hiroto, listo para aprovecharse del cansancio de Ryuuji.

Ese día, comenzaron el entrenamiento temprano, ya que era domingo, Ryuuji no tendría trabajo y Masaki no tendría clases, por lo cual planearon una ardua jornada de entrenamiento. Ya eran las doce del mediodía, cuando llegó un convertible rojo y tocó la bocina frente a ellos.

-¡Mido, Kariya! ¡ya es hora de ir a almorzar!  
-Moou, Hiroto, te he dicho que no me llames así -el peliverde tomó la pelota y se dirigió al auto- mi apellido es Mi-do-ri-ka-wa  
-Buenos días, Hiroto-san -Kariya subió al auto- ¿Durmió bien?  
-Realmente eres un flojo, Hiroto  
-No me juzgues, trabajo toda la semana, solo los domingos puedo descansar como es debido, ademas...

El pelirojo acercó su boca a la oreja de Midorikawa, y allí susurró.

-¿No quieres que guarde energías para cuando estemos en cama?  
-¿¡Cuantas veces te dije que no digas ese tipo de cosas frente a Kariya?!  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas? -Kariya miró a los dos extrañado-  
-N...nada, olvidenlo -el peliverde se sonrojó-  
-Que envidia me dan -Kariya miró a los dos adultos- viven en la lujosa casa de Hiroto-san , y pueden comer la deliciosa comida de Midorikawa-san a diario  
-"Y tengo que soportar el acoso sexual de mi jefe a diario" -pensó Midorikawa- Ehehe, pues si, es que nosotros dos somos amigos muy cercanos  
-¿Solo amigos? -el ojiambar los miró- siempre pensé que había algo más entre ustedes dos  
-¿De que hablas? Si es que los dos somos hombres

Lo último que dijo Midorikawa provocó que un aura depresiva se fuera formando alrededor de Hiroto, Kariya se dió cuenta, pero de algun modo le parecía divertido pensar como reaccionaría, así que siguió hablando con Midorikawa.

-Si, tiene razon -Kariya pensó algo para provocar más a Hiroto- Pero yo tambien soy hombre, y aun así amo a Midorikawa-san  
-¿En serio? -Midorikawa sonrió alegre- no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace, yo tambien te amo mucho, Masaki-kun  
-Y...yo tambien amo a Mido -Hiroto comenzó a hablar timidamente mientras mantenía la mirada en el volante-  
-Pues a mi no me gustan los pervertidos...

"Pervertido, pervertido, pervertido" Esa frase golpeó como una daga directo al corazón de Hiroto, quien se quedó callado el resto del viaje mientras que Kariya reía un poco por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que conversaba con Midorikawa, el ojiambar se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que esos dos tenían, así que quería de algun modo forzarlos a decirlo abiertamente. Tampoco mentía cuando dijo que amaba a Midorikawa, y tambien amaba a Hiroto, ellos dos junto con el soccer eran lo mas valioso que Masaki tenía en ese mundo, siempre iban al orfanato a visitarlo, y muchas veces también entrenaban con él o lo llevaban a comer a distintos lugares. Los tres se habían vuelto una especie de familia extraña, pero al fin y al cabo, una familia feliz, aunque claro, el no lo admitiría así por así.

Antes de ir a comer, pasaron por la casa de Hiroto (donde también vivía Midorikawa, por "razones de trabajo") para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Masaki ingresó a la ducha del primer piso, mientras que Midorikawa subió las escaleras, por lo cual posiblemente usaría el baño de arriba. Mientras se estaba duchando, el ojiambar escuchó un par de gritos que provenían del segundo piso.

-¡Hiroto! ¡Sal de aquí de inmediato!  
-¡Pero si tu dices que soy un pervertido!  
-¡Es por este tipo de cosas que no me gustas!  
-¡Ya solo admite que me amas!  
-¡Te he dicho que salgas de aquí! ¡Y ponte algo de ropa!

Masaki suspiró, ese tipo de situaciones eran algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, mientras arriba ocurría todo ese escándalo, el ya estaba cambiado y listo para irse. Ingresó a la sala de la casa y encendió el televisor, acomodándose en uno de los sofas mientras veía caricaturas. Luego de un rato, escuchó bajar a Hiroto. No se sorprendió al ver una marca roja en forma de mano en la cara del pelirojo. Pocos minutos despues, Midorikawa tambien estaba listo para salir, así que se dirigieron al auto sin decir una sola palabra.

-Lo siento -Hiroto se disculpó por lo bajo- Te quiero, Mido  
-Esta bien -el ojinegro ya estaba mas calmado- ya te perdoné, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo  
-¿Qué pasó esta vez? -Masaki sabía lo que pasó, pero decidió preguntar de todos modos-  
-N...nada -Midorikawa miró hacia un lado escondiendo un poco su sonrojo- Solo que por lo visto Hiroto aun no se da cuenta que tiene como seis baños en su casa

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, Hiroto tenía el mal hábito de gastar cantidades inmensas de dinero cuando llevaba a pasear a sus "amigos", inicialmente, Midorikawa lo reprendía por ello, hasta que llegaron al acuerdo de que las salidas a lugares caros solo serían una vez al mes, y el resto de los días Midorikawa se encargaría de cocinar en casa, cabe mencionar que Hiroto aceptó gustosamente, ¿qué mejor que comida preparada por el amor de tu vida?. En este tipo de salidas, siempre recogían a Masaki para acompañarlos, ambos disfrutaban de su compañía, y ese sentimiento era mutuo.

-Mesa para tres

El camarero los llevó a su mesa y tomó su orden. Hiroto ordenó rapidamente, pero los otros dos demoraron al momento de leer la gran cantidad de ceros que tenía cada precio. Cuando finalmente terminaron de ordenar, observaron el gran piano que había en el escenario. Por lo visto, aquel día tendrían un espectáculo en vivo. Cuando el camarero llegó con la sopa, Hiroto decidió preguntar de quien se trataba.

-¿Habrá algun invitado encargado del entretenimiento musical hoy? -aquel modo cortés de preguntar era parte del habla de Hiroto-  
-Por supuesto, un joven prodigio que toca el piano. Es realmente un deleite para los oidos  
-Un talento joven, ¿cuántos años tiene?  
-Si tuviera que adivinar, entre 14 y 15 años, pertenece a la familia de prestigio Shindou, la cual tiene un largo historial en el campo de la música, y también son los dueños del restaurante  
-Mira Kariya, tiene tu edad -el peliverde se dirigió al chico- genial ¿no crees?  
-Si -dijo, y luego pensó- "aunque la verdad, no espero mucho de un chico de mi edad"

Los platos llegaron en poco tiempo, y cuando estaban comiendo el plato principal, comenzó la presentación en piano del joven prodigio, Shindou Takuto.

-Buenas tardes, espero que tengan una buena estadía en este restaurante propiedad de la familia Shindou. Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto, y hoy tengo el honor de tocar frente a ustedes.  
-"Pff... niño adulador" -pensó Kariya, mientras suspiraba-

El pequeño concierto inició con un par de piezas de compositores conocidos, Scriabin y Strauss, el público escuchaba admirado, era impresionante como un joven de su edad podía tocar piezas tan elaboradas de un modo tan natural. Aun Kariya, a medida que fue pasando de canción en canción, admitió mentalmente que lo había subestimado. Llegó la hora de irse de lugar, así que los dos adultos y Kariya se levantaron de sus sillas rumbo a la puerta, pero un instinto extraño hizo que Kariya dudara al momento de salir, y justo entonces, el prodigioso pianista dijo:

-Quisiera tocar como última melodía, una canción no tan elaborada como las anteriores, pero que sin embargo, ha marcado gran parte de mi vida a pesar de no conocer ni al compositor ni el título de aquella canción. Espero sea de su agrado.

Cuando comenzó la melodía, Kariya quedó paralizado donde estaba. Una versión en piano de aquella canción que tan bien conocía desde pequeño lo dejó sorprendido, a medida que iba pasando la introducción, varias escenas de recuerdos con rostros borrosos fueron pasando por su cabeza, y casi inconcientemente, comenzó a cantar por lo bajo la canción.

-yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi... (las estrellas que parpadean en la noche) tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki (con un fuerte e intermitente brillo)  
taisetsu na egao tame ni  
(por el bien de tu preciosa sonrisa) kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare (dibujaré mis esperanzas, y me volveré una estrella fugaz)

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse una a una por sus mejillas, al notar eso, Hiroto y Midorikawa le preguntaron que pasaba.

-¿Estas bién? -el peliverde se acercó a el preocupado- ¿algo te cayó mal?  
-Kariya...

Sus susurros se mesclaban con sus sollozos, y antes que se diera cuenta, la canción ya había terminado. Cuando notó aquello, dirigió inmediatamente sus ojos al pianista, a quien comenzó a seguir con una distancia cada vez menor. Hiroto y Midorikawa se quedaron parados allí mismo, preguntándose que había ocurrido con Kariya, pues era la primera vez que lo veían llorar.

-¡TU!

Kariya alcanzó al pianista, quien se volteó para averiguar quien lo buscaba.

-¿Si?  
-¿Dónde escuchaste esa canción?  
-Pues... no lo se  
-¿NO LO SABES?

Kariya se encontraba alterado, elevó la voz a un nivel demasiado alto, llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban cerca. A Kariya ya no le importaban ni las apariencias ni nada que no fuera alguna referencia de aquella canción que escuchó tantas veces de pequeño, respiró profundamente, intentando contenerse un poco para no parecer alguna especie de loco desquiciado. Volvió a preguntar, ahora mas calmado.

-¿Al menos sabes quién la cantó? ¿quién la compuso?  
-Mmh... lo siento, pero no. ¿Por qué te importa tanto, si me permites saber?  
-Pues yo... yo...

Los ojos de Kariya volvieron a humedecerse, por lo cual se retiró sin decir mas, dejando atras al joven pianista. Cuando llegó donde estaban los dos adultos, ellos lo atacaron con una serie de preguntas, pero el mantuvo el silencio durante un largo rato. Finalmente, los tres subieron en el auto para dejar al menor en el Sun Garden. Ya eran las 3:00 p.m., por lo cual aun tenían una hora mas para dar una vuelta, pero a causa del ambiente tenso, ni siquiera Midorikawa deseaba pasear por alguna heladería o repostería.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en el camino, pero el ojiambar se había quedado dormido en medio de aquel silencio. Una vez llegaron, se percataron de aquello, pero al verlo mas tranquilo, tenían miedo que despertarlo pudiera desatar algun tipo de enojo o tristeza, así que simplemente se quedaron en el auto, esperando a que despertara por su cuenta. El menor susurraba entre sueños.

-Mama... Papa...

Nuevamente algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cerrados, los dos adultos lo miraron con ojos tristes, ambos sabían muy bien como se sentía el no tener una familia, la sensación de no tener un padre que te reprenda ni una madre que te arrope en las noches. Ambos se encontraban en los asientos delanteros, movieron sus cabezas y se miraron a los ojos, comunicándose con la mirada en un idioma misterioso que solo ellos conocían. Pasaron a la parte de atrás del auto, abrazando lentamente a Kariya, uno por el lado derecho y el otro por el lado izquierdo, compartiendo su calidez con el cuerpo del menor. Se mantuvieron así por cerca a una hora, y antes de que , también quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Kariya despertó ya eran las 6:00 p.m., y tenía a dos adultos abrazándolo desde ambos lados, impidiéndole escapar de aquella muestra de afecto. Ante su situación, se avergonzó y trato de zafarse, despertando al pelirojo.

-Buenos días campeón -dijo, en el tono paternal mas natural que le salió casi sin querer- ¿dormiste bién?  
-Hiroto-san

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron como solo un padre y su hijo podían hacerlo, Midorikawa seguía durmiendo, por lo cual Hiroto decidió aprovechar la situación para sacarse una duda de encima.

-Masaki -era raro que Hiroto llamara a Kariya por su nombre- ¿qué opinas sobre nosotros? quiero decir, sobre mi y sobre Mido  
-Yo... -lo pensó un poco antes de responder- los amo  
-Si, eso ya lo sabía -dijo riendo un poco, lo cual sonrojo al ojiambar- a lo que me refería era... ¿Qué somos para ti?  
-Nunca lo pensé de esa manera... supongo que tu eres un pervertido y Mido es tu víctima  
-¡No de ese modo! -dijo al tiempo que su rostro tomaba el mismo color rojizo de su cabello, y luego miró al rostro de Midorikawa dormido- aunque en una situación así, creo que es una oportunidad para... ¡NONONO! no me distraigas, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo  
-Lo se, solo que en serio nunca lo pensé. Desde que los conocí, siempre me ha dado la impresión de haberlos visto antes en algun lado, pero simplemente no recuerdo donde  
-Te entiendo. Mas de lo que tu crees, a mi también me pareciste conocido cuando te vi por primera vez  
-Me gusta estar con ustedes, es divertido  
-¿Somos como un trío? ¿o un triángulo amoroso? ¡Mido es mío!

Kariya le dedicó una mirada asesina al ojiverde, el cual dejó de bromear y le dió un tiempo prudente para responder su pregunta.

-No los amo de esa manera... pervertida, como con tus sentimientos hacía Mido  
-¡Oye!  
-Dejame terminar, los amo de otro modo... como si fueran mi...  
-¿Familia?

Masaki asintió, y este acto dejó a Hiroto aliviado, pues tenía miedo de tener competencia en el amo... digo, tenía miedo de que Masaki no los quisiera. El y Midorikawa llevaban un tiempo realizando un par de trámites para darle una sorpresa al menor, y por lo visto, esa sorpresa sería realmente buena para él.

-Creo que debería entrar al orfanato, normalmente llego mas temprano, Hitomiko-san debe estar preocupada  
-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, te llevaré al instituto en mi auto ¿si?  
-Claro, y por cierto, Hiroto-san...  
-¿Si?

El pelicyan miró al peliverde dormido y al pelirojo aun sentado en el auto, aun había una última cosa que le preocupaba con respecto a su pequeña familia.

-Si Midorikawa-san se da cuenta que le hiciste algo mientras dormía, quizás se enoje mucho  
-No te preocupes -por el rostro de Hiroto pasó una sonrisa pervertida- solo debo tener cuidado de que no se de cuenta  
-Nunca cambiarás

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el menor pasó por la puerta del orfanato, y una vez adentro, dijo para si mismo.

-Familia...

-  
TuT soy tan feliz con cada review. Y en cuanto al bebé y su código, si era Shindou T4-KV-T0, no puse la U porque me parecía un poquitin obvia .u. yeah!

Me encanta la relación padres-hijo entre Mido, Hiro y Masaki, es tan liinda que no pude evitar escribir sobre ellos, por ello, quizas este capítulo sea uno de los mas largos del fic. Por cierto, la canción que toca Shindou y que le cantaban a Katiya sus padres se llama Star line, cantada por el seiyuu de Hiroto *u* la pueden buscar en youtube, no se si hay version solo en piano, pero la dejo a su imaginación nwn

Hago lo posible por actualizar cada vez que mi inspiración me golpea en la cara nwn así que el próximo capítulo seguramente estará en menos de una semana. ¿Cual será la sorpresa que tienen preparada Hiro y Mido para Masaki?, ¿acaso la aparición de Shindou cambiará el curso de las cosas? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo =u=


	4. Chapter 4

Uuuff... inhalar, exhalar ,_, ya tenía el capítulo armado en un .txt, pero para mi mala suerte el idiota de mi hermano desconectó la PC borrando todo mi progreso T_T voy a llorar, pero no por eso los dejaré sin el nuevo capítulo, así que lo armaré desde cero ,_, perdon si queda un poco raro o corto, pero cuando me pasan cosas así luego de un arranque de ideas repentino me comienza a doler la cabeza y se me borra todo TuT

* * *

**Voices inside my head**

* * *

-¿En serio te preguntó todas esas cosas? _-preguntó el pelirosa-_ y todo por una canción  
-Lo se, la verdad a mi también me sorprendió bastante  
-Posiblemente fué el destino, sinceramente creí que esa canción la habías compuesto tu  
-A decir verdad...

Shindou dudó si decir la verdad o no, no era que desconfiara de su amigo de la infancia, es mas, quizás el era el único en que confiaba lo suficiente como para decirle la verdad. Y sin embargo, no sabía como explicar claramente de donde venía aquella canción, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que llevaba pasandole desde sus cinco años.

-¿Takuto? te quedaste callado  
-Si, es que...  
-Si no sabes como decirlo, tómate tu tiempo, ya sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea cuando sea  
-Ranmaru...

El pelirosa le dedicó una linda sonrisa, a lo cual el otro le devolvió el gesto. Aquella relación de mejores amigos era muy especial, de ese tipo de amistades profundas que solo ocurren una vez en la vida. Ambos se confiaban muchos secretos el uno al otro, y a veces se conocían entre ellos incluso mejor que ellos mismos.

-Cambiando de tema un poco... _-el pelirosa tomó la mano del castaño-_ había algo de lo que quería hablar contigo  
-¿Otra vez no encuentras tu ropa interior de chica?  
-¡S-solo la compro porque es más cómoda para dormir y lo sabes!  
-Si tus padres la encuentran en tu habitación pensarán otra cosa  
-Sabes como soy... No creo que pensaran que llevé a una chica a mi habitación  
-Pues no me refería a eso, pensarán que te gusta travestirte o algo así, y no creo que se sorprendieran mucho, incluso tu peinado y...  
-Solo me dejé crecer el cabello porque...

Esta vez fué el pelirosa quien se quedó callado, el castaño leyó sus emociones en su mirada gacha y sus mejillas sonrojadas, al darse cuenta de lo que venía, en su rostro también se formó un leve sonrojo. Tomó la barbilla de su "amigo" entre sus manos, forzando la mirada del ojiverde a colisionar con sus ojos castaños.

-¿Por qué te lo dejaste crecer?  
-Porque... tu dijiste que... me quedaba mejor largo... y como tu a mi me g...g...

Justo en ese momento, apareció la peor interrupción que pudo haber ocurrido. Mientras observaba como Ranmaru movía tímidamente sus labios, escuchaba aquellas voces que resonaban en su cabeza, las cuales comenzaron con una conversación que no le permitió escuchar lo que el pelirosa iba diciendo.

-Ryuuko, dile a Haruka que necesito todo lo que esta en esta lista  
-Esta bien amor, en seguida me encargo  
-¿Por qué siempre le tienes que encargar esas cosas a mi esposa? Sabes muy bien que su actitud es un asco  
-Se ve que la amas mucho Fuusuke, ¿siempre se insultan de ese modo?  
-Solo cuando discutimos, pero ultimamente anda especialmente irritable gracias a un cierto pelirojo que no para de pedirle cosas para la dichosa maquina  
-Si esto resulta bien, todo el mundo nos lo agradecerá, seremos los heroes de la historia  
-Ve tu a explicarle eso a esa pesada de Haruka, no me sirve de nada ser un heroe si es que mi esposa me mata primero  
-No entiendo como te casaste con ella

Por culpa de aquellas voces se habían arruinado muchos momentos importantes; su discurso de ingreso en primer año de secundaria, su examen oral de historia de la semana anterior, el recital de piano un mes atrás... No es que siempre aparecieran en los peores momentos, a veces aparecían en las noches en que no podía dormir, y era precisamente esas veces que había escuchado la canción misteriosa, pero esta situación era mala, muy mala. Acababa de arruinar algo importante que le iba a decir su amigo sin siquiera poderlo escuchar. Las voces de su cabeza dejaron de sonar justo al mismo tiempo que su amigo terminaba de hablar, lo cual se dio cuenta que le causaría muchos problemas en ese momento.

-¿T-Takuto? _-el chico se quedó mirandolo timidamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes-_  
-Y-yo... Ranmaru, podrías repetir lo último  
-¿No estabas escuchando? _-la mirada del chico pasó de una mirada avergonzada a una enojada-_  
-No es eso, pero la verdad... Es dificil de explicar  
-¡Shindou Takuto!

Esa era una muy mala señal, el ojiverde solo lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando se encontraba de muy mal humor. Shindou trató de calmarlo un poco abrazándolo, pero el chico simplemente se soltó y salió por la puerta de la habitación sin decir mas.

-¡Ranmaru!

Tras gritar el nombre de su amigo, el castaño solo se quedó en silencio mirando la puerta por la cual había salido su amigo, acababa de meter la pata en grande... Pensó en algún modo para arreglar las cosas, llamó una y otra vez al celular de su amigo sin respuesta alguna. Finalmente, sintió una oleada de lágrimas comenzar a bajar por sus mejillas.

Un secreto no tan secreto que compartían los dos amigos era la debilidad que tenía Shindou, cuando las emociones que vivía eran demasiado fuertes, no podía evitar el caer de las lágrimas. Cuando se conmovía, cuando se enojaba... Y sus mas amargas lágrimas, aquellas que caían cuando se sentía totalmente impotente, solo esas veces en que no sabía que hacer para remediar un problema...

* * *

El cambio de ambiente fué la idea principal del capítulo, la historia de la "familia" de Kariya es una parte crucial, pero no exactamente la trama principal del fic, es a partir de ahora que se van juntando las piezas camino al climax de la historia, quizas les habrá parecido muy repentino, pero es lo que hay (?). Romance, Drama y muchos pero muchos problemas nos esperan a partir de ahora.

¿El capítulo les pareció muy inconcluso? lo siento TuT prometo compensarlo con el próximo. Por ahora, como siempre las incognitas; ¿qué fué lo que Kirino iba a decirle a Shindou? ¿por qué Shindou escucha las voces en su cabeza? ¿si se llevan tan mal, por qué se casaron Haruka y Fuusuke? (¿quién es Haruka?), ¿qué pensarían los padres de Kirino si encuentran ropa interior de chica en su habitación?, todo esto y mas en el próximo capítulo nwn (ok, lo de la ropa de chica tal vez no .u.).


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui está el próximo capítulo de mi historia, por fin tengo el final armado en mi cabeza, pero la historia da para muchos capítulos mas, así que no se precipiten n.n ; si el cambio de ambiente en el anterior capítulo fue epico, en el próximo será aun peor, este capítulo se salva del cambio de ambiente porque sí (?) y porque quiero demasiado a nuestra "family" como para no escribir sobre ellos.

* * *

**New Home, New life (1/2)**

* * *

Aquella tarde, Hiroto había llevado a Kariya al centro comercial mas grande que conocía para comprarle ropa de todo tipo, aun que a Kariya no le gustaba en absoluto la idea, no le quedaba mas que aceptar, pues una negativa hubiera dado lugar a uno de los típicos berrinches de Hiroto, y al no estar Midorikawa cerca, se resignó a visitar una por una todas y cada una de las tiendas del lugar.

-No creo que todo esto entre en mi habitación, Hiroto-san -dijo, en un intento por escapar de aquel lugar-  
-Creeme, entrará eso y mucho mas, por el espacio no te preocupes  
-Esta pesado -el menor seguía buscando excusas para detener la compra- no quiero lastimarme la espalda  
-Esta bien...

Por fin parecía haberse salvado.

-... llevemos todo al auto, y luego regresamos para comprar mas

Era inutil intentar convencer a Hiroto. La hora iba pasando, y el pelicyan estaba cansado de aquella faena tan larga en el centro comercial. Hiroto no estaba menos cansado, por lo cual ingresaron a un restaurant de comida rápida que se encontraba por allí para comer un par de hamburguesas y descansar un rato.

-¿Quieres la cajita feliz? viene con un juguete coleccionable de uno de esos programas que pasan en la TV  
-¡Ya no soy un niño!, yo quiero una hamburguesa doble y una gaseosa grande  
-Al menos podrías pedirla mediana, luego si no terminas no nos vamos de aquí  
-Si normalmente terminamos de comer donde quiera que vayamos, es imposible que no termine

Hiroto hizo el pedido a la camarera, quien se sonrojó al ver al apuesto pelirojo, pero lanzó un pequeño suspiro al verlo acompañado de un niño, los hombres casados con hijos no eran muy codiciados por mas buenos que estuvieran. Luego de pocos minutos, la chica regresó con una bandeja que traía dos hamburguesas dobles y un par de refrescos grandes. Permanecieron cerca a media hora, entre pláticas y mordiscos, pero pasado aquel tiempo, Kariya hizo unas cuantas muecas.

-¡Ya no puedo! -el menor se sujetaba el estómago con las manos- ¿podemos empacarlo para llevar?  
-Recuerdo haberte dicho que si no terminabas, no nos iríamos  
-Pero normalmente cuando salimos con Midorikawa siempre acabamos la comida, por mas que pidamos

Lo que el ojiambar no había tomado en cuenta era el voraz apetito del peliverde, era verdad que cada vez que iban a comer los tres no quedaban ni migajas en la mesa, Kariya creía que era porque eran tres, y comían a medida que conversaban, pero nunca se percató de la habilidad especial que tenía el peliverde para ir dando bocados a todos los platos ajenos mientras el no miraba. Pero en ese restaurante solo estaban Hiroto y Kariya, el mayor a duras penas terminó su hamburguesa doble, mientras que el seguía mirando a la hamburguesa, esperando que sus poderes mágicos-paranormales despertaran y lanzarle un rayo laser con la mirada para irse de ese lugar.

-Pediré algo para Midorikawa antes de irnos, espero que para cuando regrese hayas terminado de comer esa hamburguesa, que si no lo has hecho, nos quedamos hasta que termines  
-Hitomiko-san me regañará si llego tarde  
-Entonces termina de una vez

El pelirojo fue hacia la caja para comprar un par de cosas para su secretario, mientras tanto, Kariya buscaba con la mirada algun lugar para deshacerse de su hamburguesa mientras corría de un lado a otro con su bandeja. En medio de todo eso, se chocó con alguien, derramando todo el contenido de la bandeja en la cabeza de quien haya sido.

-Lo siento -Kariya agachó un poco la cabeza- estaba buscando un basurero y ... bueno yo...  
-Tsk, lo último que me faltaba

El pelicyan alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes enormes que lo miraban con irritación, su rosado cabello se encontraba mesclado con gaseosa y trozos de hamburguesa.

-Lo siento, onee-san  
-¡No soy tu onee-san... en primer lugar, ¡soy un chico!

No podía culpar a Kariya por la confusión, el "chico" traía coletas, tenía cabello largo, ojos grandes y unas largas pestañas que serían la envidia de muchas chicas. Sin decir mas, el malhumorado chico se retiró del lugar sin siquiera limpiarse el desastre que traía en su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Kariya levantó la bandeja vacía y la llevó de vuelta a la mesa donde estaba comiendo con Hiroto minutos atras. El pelirojo volvió minutos despues con una bolsa llena de comida para llevarle a Midorikawa, al encontrar la bandeja de Kariya vacía, ambos salieron camino al auto llevando las bolsas con ropa y un par de bolsas con comida.

-Menos mal que tengo una maletera grande  
-Insisto en que no creo que todo esto entre en mi habitación  
-Claro que lo hará, se lo que te digo, confía en mi

El ojiverde condujo el auto durante un buen rato hasta llegar al sun garden. Eran ya las ocho y Masaki estaba preparado mentalmente para la gran reprimenda que le daría Hitomiko, pero en vez de eso, cuando llegaron allí Hiroto le dijo que no se moviera de su asiento hasta que regresara, se traía algun plan entre manos.

Regresó con un par de bolsas en las manos, las cuales colocó junto con el resto de las bolsas de ropa en el maletero.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿por qué no me dejas bajar?  
-Lo sabras luego, se paciente

¿Ser paciente? pero si en navidad siempre se las arreglaba para abrir los regalos que le llevaban Hiroto y Midorikawa antes de medianoche, a muchas personas les gustaban mucho las sorpresas, Masaki Kariya no era uno de ellos. En su mente imaginaba miles de posibles escenarios, se imaginaba que en cualquier momento el auto comenzaría a volar y aparecerían alrededor lucesitas de colores parpadeando, que Hiroto era en realidad un alienígena que lo estaba raptando para investigar a la raza humana y destruir el planeta tierra, los escenarios en su cabeza eran infinitos. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a casa de Hiroto.

-Ya entiendo, hoy hiciste una fiesta o algo así y le pediste permiso a Hitomiko para traerme... menos mal no eres un alien  
-No exactamente, y te sorprenderías si supieras que en algun momento si lo fuí  
-Espera ¿que tu fuiste q...?  
-Entremos, luego me encargaré de las bolsas

Kariya caminaba algo dudoso hacia la entrada, aun dudaba si detras de la puerta le esperaba algun mundo mágico donde tendría que utilizar una katana para destruir monstruos o algo por el estilo. Si bien la personalidad de Kariya aparentaba ser "madura", su imaginación seguía siendo la de un niño de ocho años. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, se encontró con muchas trompetillas y papelillos de colores que revoloteaban en el aire.

-¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Masaki!

El chico se quedó petrificado donde estaba, analizó lo que estaba a su alrededor, había un letrero enorme con letras de colores que decía "Este será tu nuevo hogar, Masaki". Ante el rostro de estupefacción del festejado, el pelirojo y el peliverde decidieron explicarle la situación de un modo que hasta un mono pudiera entenderlo.

-Te adoptamos

El cerebro de Kariya estaba funcionando mas despacio que una tortuga con una piedra encima retrasándola. Cuando finalmente asimiló la noticia, sus neuronas se activaron nuevamente y gritó.

-¡¿Qué?! -el menor intercaló miradas entre sus nuevos padres y su nueva casa- ¡¿Cuándo decidieron eso?!  
-A partir de ahora seremos tus padres, así que pidenos un hermanito cuando desees  
-¡Hiroto! ¡deja de decir esas cosas!  
-Es que si no puede convencerte tu sensual esposo, entonces que te convenza tu tierno hijo, resultado de nuestro amor  
-Primero, nosotros no somos esposos, y segundo, si amo a Kariya, pero eso no me vuelve tu pareja  
-Pero Midoo  
-Ya te he dicho que no me llames de ese modo

Mientras el pelirojo se encargaba de subir las bolsas a la nueva habitación del menor, un peliverde le iba mostrando a Masaki las habitaciones que aun no conocía, era la primera vez que subía al segundo piso.

-Esta es la habitación de Hiroto, la que tiene el espejo gigante encima de la cama y la cama en forma de corazón  
-... ¿Debería preguntar...?  
-Mejor no preguntes, esta de aquí es mi habitación, si necesitas algo en la noche, toca la puerta y espera a que te abra, en la noche aseguro las ventanas, tengo varios candados y la habitación se cierra por dentro, ya sabes, por precaución

Con precaución no se refería a que Midorikawa tuviera miedo de un ladrón, de un asesino o de cualquier otro monstruo, y es que sus primeras noches había tenido que asegurar la habitación para que Hiroto no intentara hacer nada mientras el dormía. Pero el pelirojo era listo, había encontrado como forzar ese seguro, por lo cual Midorikawa contrató una empresa de seguridad para colocar varias medidas y evitar la entrada del pervertido a su habitación en las noches.

-Y esta será tu nueva habitación, la empapelamos con este papel tapiz que tiene pelotas de soccer porque un amigo nuestro* nos lo recomendó, creo que lo conocerás pronto, pero bueno, por ahora solo tiene una cama y un armario grande, ya iremos llenando tu habitación para que no se vea tan vacia. El aire acondicionado es este y la calefacción se encuentra aquí.  
-Midorikawa-san...  
-No seas tan formal, llamame Mido  
-Pero a usted no le gusta que Hiroto-san le diga así  
-Eso es porque el es un pervertido, tu puedes llamarme así  
-Entonces... Mido, gracias

El ojinegro sonrió y abrazó con emoción al menor, detras de el, llegó también el pelirojo para unirse al abrazo.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros Masaki  
-A partir de ahora comerás mis super-desayunos especiales a diario´  
-Y yo te compraré lo que quieras, y eso va también para Mido  
-No me llames así  
-Pero le dijiste a Masaki que el si podí...  
-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ

* * *

Por ahora lo dejo hasta allí, se me hacía un poco pesado subir un capítulo demasiado largo, así que este lo hice en dos partes, publicaré el próximo en máximo una semana.

Lo que ocurre en este capítulo (la parte del centro comercial) se da el mismo día que el anterior (lo de Shindou y Kirino). Que mala suerte del pobre Kirino, que va por una hamburguesa para tratar de calmarse tras lo de Shindou y termina con restos de comida en todo su cabello.

Bueno, no se si a ustedes les gusta o no les gusta mucho la idea, pero la posible pareja de Kariya se debate en mi cabeza entre tres personajes, de los cuales dos ya han aparecido en el fic. Aun así, si alguien tiene una sugerencia para la pareja de Kariya, puedo tomarla en cuenta para la historia (no acepto OC's, tiene que ser un personaje de la serie). Por si acaso, eso no cambiará la trama ni el final, así que no se contengan si tienen alguna idea.

Cualquier comentario; positivo, negativo, objetivo, galletivo, etc. es aceptado, yo soy feliz mientras sepa que hay lectores que siguen la historia :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 2**

Aquí esta la continuación! .u. me tomo un ratin solo porque el colegio me tenía algo distraida... Veo que han adivinado que pensaba poner a Hikaru, y es que no negaré que es tiernito (?) va a ser que tiene mas apoyo que las otras dos posibles parejas (RanMasa & TakuMasa(?)) la última idea era algo un poco... para random xD. Aun así, sigo considerando a Ranmaru porque es tan... Kirino (?), así que no se me confien, las posibilidades ahora son esas dos n.n y supongo que un triángulo amoroso encenderá un poco mas las cosas... Pero por ahora seguimos un poco atras en la historia, así que menos parloteo por mi parte y mas capítulos n.n

* * *

Se hizo tarde, así que tan pronto terminaron de subir las cosas de Masaki a su habitación, los tres se fueron a acostar en sus respectivas habitaciones. En medio de la noche, Kariya escuchó un par de golpes en la habitación continua, así que agudizó su oido para escuchar lo que pasaba.

-¿Masaki? ¿eres tú?  
-Si  
-Hiroto, reconozco tu voz, obviamente no eres Masaki  
-Es la adolescencia, hace que mi voz en las noches se oiga tan sensual como la de Hiroto  
-Eso es mentira, ya vete a dormir  
-Claro que no es mentira, vamos, abre y verás  
-Posiblemente solo traes encima ropa interior provocativa e intentarás saltar sobre mi cuando abra la puerta... otra vez  
-Claro que no, es ropa interior normal  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Bueno... es de diseñador, y es de color tigre, con esas rayitas, ya sabes  
-Hiroto...  
-Oh vamos, ¿no quieres que te muestre mi lado salvaje?

La conversación siguió durante una hora, en la cual nuestro pequeño pelicyan decidió preparar un recordatorio mental.

"Necesito comprar tapones para las orejas si no quiero tener pesadillas"

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, comenzó a buscar entre las bolsas su uniforme del instituto sin resultado. Luego de un buen rato, decidió pedir ayuda a alguno de sus nuevos "padres".

-Mido... ¿Has visto mi uniforme?  
-¿Hiroto no te lo dijo?  
-¿Decirme qué?  
-A partir de hoy asistirás al raimon...

Oh claro, por eso no encontraba su uniforme de instituto...

-¡¿QUÉ?!  
-Decidimos inscribirte allí, no queda muy lejos de aquí y además allí fue donde estudiamos yo y Hiroto por un par de años, luego del FFI claro.  
-¿El famoso Raimon, con el mejor club de soccer de todos?  
-Aqui está tu nuevo uniforme

Mido lo llevó hasta su armario y de allí sacó el uniforme del Raimon, Kariya pasó un par de minutos admirando sus detalles, el par de rayos a la altura de los hombros, ese sería su uniforme a partir de entonces. El peliverde lo dejó para que se cambiara mientras bajaba a preparar el desayuno, cuando el chico bajó con el uniforme puesto, los dos mayores le dedicaron un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar.

-Espero tengas un buen día, futuro ganador del FFI v2  
-Come todo lo que puedas para que puedas entrenar duro  
-Y...yo_ -el chico se avergonzó y bajó la mirada-_ aun ni siquiera he entrado al club ¿saben?  
-Apuesto a que lo logras campeón _-Hiroto le dió una palmadita en la espalda-_ venga, vamos a esforzarnos ¿vale?  
-Suenas como todo un padre _-Midorikawa rió un poco-_ Suerte, se que puedes hacerlo  
-Gracias, Hiroto, Mido... les prometo esforzarme para ser uno de los mejores  
-Pase lo que pase_ -el peliverde lo tomó del hombro-_ siempre serás el mejor defensa de esta casa  
-Si, yo y Mido somos de otras posiciones  
-¡Oye! ¡No hablaba de eso! ¡Y no me llames Mido!

Mientras iniciaba una discusión de enamorados entre sus "padres", Kariya iba comiendo de a poco su desayuno. Era su primer día en el Raimon, su primer día desayunando en su nueva casa... y la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto de unos panqueques acompañados por la charla con los dos mayores. Si fuera un poco mas débil, quizás hasta hubiera llorado de la felicidad, pero era demasiado orgulloso para demostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones, aun en frente de las dos personas a las que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Bueno, me voy  
-¡Buena suerte! _-Mido le entregó un bento-_ toma, es especial para tí  
-Cuidate mucho  
-Pero Hiroto, tu lo llevarás en el auto  
-¿Eh? pero si ya llego tarde  
-Me encargaré de acomodar tus horarios, por hoy, me adelantaré al trabajo

Masaki los miró conmovido, estaban esforzándose mucho para poder pasar todo el tiempo posible con el, pero si eso significaba causar problemas, era mejor tratar de razonar un poco con ellos.

-Puedo ir a pie, no es tan lejos  
-¿Estas seguro? _-Hiroto lo miró-_ pero yo quería acompañarte, si es lo del trabajo...  
-No, nada de eso, solo que en la entrada podría hacer nuevos amigos_ -el pelicyan mintió-_ así que mejor voy solo, ¿sí?  
-Esta bien _-Midorikawa asintió-_ entonces vámonos al trabajo, nos vemos en la tarde

Y así fue el primer día de Masaki Kariya en la casa Kira, pero lo que el no esperaba eran las personas con quien se iría a encontrar en el mejor club de soccer de Japón...

* * *

Ahora viene lo bueno .u. título del siguiente capítulo: "My awesome debut on Raimon high school" no se lo pierdan u por ahora nos leemos luego!


	7. Chapter 7

My awesome debut on Raimon high school (parte 1)

* * *

Disculpen, mis actualizaciones inicialmente eran de dos por semana, pero quizas me atrase un poquitin para actualizar a veces n_nu (tambien perdon por que saliera tan corto ;u;). Me sorprendieron tantos comentarios apoyando el Ranmasa (me ponen aun mas indecisa ;u;), y como dije anteriormente, amo todo Shipping que tenga al menos uno de mis personajes favoritos (en este caso; Masaki, Ranmaru y Shindou) .u. muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos, que me animan a seguir escribiendo (aun que a veces hayan cosas en el cole que me retrasen ;u;) sin mas, aquí tienen el capítulo.

* * *

Kariya llegó al Raimon en pocos minutos, por lo visto, no bromeaban al decir que se encontraba cerca a su nueva casa. Tan pronto llegó a la puerta, se quedó observando con sus ojos ambarinos la puerta del lugar. Aun no se hacía a la idea de estar viviendo con Hiroto y Midorikawa, y ni que decir de ser estudiante del instituto con uno de los mejores clubs de soccer del país.

Se quedó allí durante unos minutos mas, aun era bastante temprano, sintió la mirada de alguien y giró el rostro a la derecha, encontrándose con un chico peculiar de cabello café peinado como dos espirales acompañado de una chica de cabello azul oscuro, solamente sonrió antes de ingresar al instituto Raimon por primera vez.

Preguntó a varias personas por el club de soccer, y descubrió que antes del inicio de clases, siempre tenían un entrenamiento matutino. Una vez encontró la cancha, observó durante un buen rato el entrenamiento, encontrándose con aquellos dos chicos que vió en la puerta en la mañana, ademas de alguien mas que no esperaba encontrar.

-Es...

Sonó la campana, así que caminó rumbo a su aula. Se encontró con el maestro de camino, así que detrás de el, ingresó al aula para presentarse.

-A partir de hoy, el pertenecerá a esta clase. Su nombre es Kariya Masaki, llevense bien con el  
-Mi nombre es Kariya Masaki, un placer conocerlos  
-Tu lugar será aquel que esta vació, ¡Matsukaze!

El chico de cabello en espirales se levantó para mostrarle su lugar, acción que el ojiambar agradeció inmediatamente.

-Gracias  
-Nos encontramos frente a la puerta hoy ¿me recuerdas?  
-Si  
-Soy Matsukaze Tenma, un placer  
-El placer es mío

El pelicyan se sentó en su nuevo lugar, y a pesar de las miradas curiosas que se dirigían a el constantemente, hizo lo posible para mantenerse al tanto de la clase, no quería menospreciar todos los esfuerzos que sus tutores habían hecho para inscribirlo en el nuevo instituto. Cuando sonó la campana y el profesor salió del aula, los dos que se había encontrado en la mañana junto con un chico que parecía mucho menor que ellos, especialmente por la estatura, se acercaron a el para hacerle varias preguntas, comenzando por parte del chico que le había indicado su asiento.

- Hey, Kariya-kun  
-¿Sí?  
-¿En qué club entrarás?  
-Mmh... Mi intención es entrar en el club de soccer  
-¿En serio? nosotros somos del club de soccer ¿juegas soccer?

Al de menor estatura se le iluminaron un poco los ojos, y rapidamente procedió a preguntar.

-¿En que posición?  
-En la defensa  
-¡Entonces estaremos juntos! ¡Me llamo Shinsuke, Nishizono Shinsuke!  
-Si, un placer

Los tres dejaron de hacerle preguntas para comenzar a hacer una serie de comentarios con respecto al club y otras cosas, dirigiéndose a el constantemente. Acordaron llevarlo al club tan pronto terminaran las clases, sin percatarse de la misteriosa mirada que iba cambiando frente a cada cosa que decían, a veces una mirada maligna, otras veces una mirada aparentemente inocente, Kariya era un chico bastante peculiar, pero sabía muy bien como mantener la fachada.

Cuando llegaron al salón del club, todos dirigieron miradas un tanto curiosas hacia el chico nuevo. El primero en preguntar de su identidad fué Hamano, ante lo cual el respondió inmediatamente.

-Quiero ingresar al club de soccer

Shindou lo miró unos segundos antes de percatarse que era el mismo chico que le había hecho todas aquellas preguntas hace ya un par de meses. Sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió limitarse a preguntar.

-¿Un candidato para el club?  
-Fue transferido -interfirió el de los remolinos en la cabeza- se llama Kariya Masaki  
-Un placer conocerlos  
-¿Entonces comenzaremos el entrenamiento con la prueba de entrada? -dijo Hamano-  
-¿Prueba? -Masaki se preocupó un poco-

El entrenador se acercó a el, con cada paso que avanzaba, el pelicyan se sentía mas y mas intimidado.

-¿Te gusta el soccer?  
-¿Eh?

Por su mente pasaron varias imágenes de su infancia, algunas especialmente borrosas en las cuales su padre le enseñaba a jugar soccer, también otras en las cuales entrenaba solo, pero sobre todo, los recuerdos de las veces en que había practicado tanto con Hiroto como con Midorikawa. No era necesario aparentar ni mucho menos mentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus ojos expresaban una total seguridad al decirlo.

-Si  
-Entonces estas dentro

* * *

Lo se, traté que fuera fiel al anime hasta cierto grado, pero eso resultó un poquitin dificil, ya en la parte dos explicaré mas como se relacionan las cosas y volverá a inclinarse hacia la trama del fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**My awesome debut on Raimon High School (part 2)**

* * *

Tan pronto comenzaron los entrenamientos, pudo percatarse que su mayor competencia en cuanto al puesto de defensa iba a ser un chico de coletas rosadas, que respondía al nombre de Kirino. De algun modo le resultaba conocido, como si se hubieran visto antes en algun lugar, pero no un encuentro lo suficientemente destacable como para recordarlo con claridad.

Algo que pudo notar fue que el pelirosa se encontraba especialmente atento a los movimientos del capitán del equipo, Shindou, a quien recordaba por aquella vez que se encontraron en el restaurante. Kariya quería conseguir pronto un puesto como titular, y no se preocupaba por los riesgos de atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Llegó al punto de empujar a Tenma, lo cual hizo que el pelirosa le diera una reprimenda.

Tan pronto terminaron los entrenamientos, vió a Shindou y Kirino irse antes que el resto, el rostro de ambos parecía preocupado a pesar de la perfecta sincronización que tenían al momento de jugar en la cancha. A Kariya le atacó la curiosidad, por lo cual terminó siguiéndolos con una distancia prudente.

-Kirino -_el capitán parecía triste, agachando su mirada-_ yo...  
-¡K-Kariya!...

Al escuchar su nombre, el pelicyan entró en pánico y estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite para disculparse, pero el pelirosa siguió hablando sin mirar hacia el arbol detras del que se encontraba.

-... ¡es demasiado agresivo! ¡puede ser malo para el equipo!...  
-Ranmaru... ¿No hablaremos de lo de ayer...?  
-... si incluso empujó a Tenma, eso realmente fue muy malo sin mencionar que...  
-Kirino, te estoy hablando  
-... Akane tambien se dio cuenta de eso, y sabes que ella en especial se fija mucho en los detalles...  
-Lo siento ¿vale?  
-... su mirada a veces es aterradora, como si quisiera atacar a todos los que estan delante de el, eso no es algo normal en alguien de su edad...  
-No fue mi int...  
-... ¡y ademas de eso!, ya de por si tenemos conflictos que no hemos superado desde la llegada de Endou, si vamos a rebelarnos contra el sector five necesitamos unirnos mas como equipo, debes ser mas responsable como capitán...

Durante cerca a una hora escuchó al pelirosa seguir hablando sin detenerse ni un minuto, el castaño parecía querer decir algo de mucha importancia, pero el defensa no le dio oportunidad de articular palabra alguna. Aquella conversación tan extraña terminó cuando el celular del castaño sonó, aparentemente eran sus padres, por lo cual Shindou se despidió rapidamente y caminó solo a su hogar, con una clara decepción en sus pasos.

Kirino no se movió de donde estuvo durante todo ese tiempo, se volteó como si estuviera revisando que no hubiera nadie alrededor, y comenzó a llorar de a poco.

-Si tan solo...

Puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y comenzó a temblar, algunas lágrimas iban cayendo al piso mientras el seguía hablando consigo mismo.

-Si tan solo no tuviera este sentimiento...

Debido a que era una zona demasiado callada, Kariya pudo escuchar claramente la voz llorosa de su senpai, reconoció de algun lado ese tono de voz, ese grito ahogado... Esa tristeza tan profunda reflejada en su cuerpo tembloroso que permanecía de pie en aquel parque.

Sin darse cuenta, Kariya también comenzó a llorar.

Sin querer, recordó donde había escuchado esos mismos lamentos mucho tiempo atrás.

Y los escuchó otra vez, saliendo de entre sus labios como una voz baja y dolorida.

Comenzó a correr camino a su casa, necesitaba olvidar la razón por la cual alguna vez había llorado tanto, no quería recordar aquellas frías noches en el orfanato en las cuales permanecía por horas llorando solo, ahora que finalmente creía ser feliz luego de mucho tiempo, aquel recuerdo fué un golpe de la realidad de la que había estado huyendo durante mucho tiempo.

Tan pronto llegó a su casa, se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era preocupar a sus nuevos padres. La tristeza que sentía en ese momento era tal que ni siquiera era capaz de disfrutar del olor de la comida casera de Midorikawa.

-Ya llegue _-Kariya hizo lo posible por retomar su tono de voz habitual-_ Buenas tardes, Mido  
-Bienvenido a casa _-Midorikawa lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-_ ¿qué tal estuvo tu primer día en el Raimon?

El ojiambar tragó saliva, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su mente era inundada por millones de recuerdos dolorosos, incluso los buenos momentos que vivió con Hiroto y Midorikawa le hacían sentir muy mal, pues aun que había dicho que ahora los veía como a sus padres, no lograba sincerarse lo suficiente con ellos.

No podía mostrarles a ese niño pequeño que lloraba en su interior.

-Fue... divertido

Tras decir esto, subió rapidamente las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, dejó su maleta en el suelo y se desvistió para entrar a la ducha, necesitaba despejar su cabeza para poder retomar su actitud normal. Esconder su maldad detrás de una máscara de amabilidad, esconder su dolor detras de una máscara de maldad... Solo a Hiroto y a Midorikawa podía mostrarles una parte de lo que sentía.

-No quiero lastimarlos...

Confiaba en ellos, pero siendo ahora sus padres y habiendo hecho tanto por el, decirles que aun se sentía profundamente triste por la pérdida de sus verdaderos padres sería demasiado cruel. Tanto el peliverde como el pelirojo estaban haciendo todo lo que les era posible por hacerlo feliz, se sentiría demasiado mal al decirles que aun así no era suficiente para superar aquel dolor que aun le atormentaba en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Entró al baño y decidió cambiar su idea de la ducha por un baño caliente, llenó la bañera y luego se introdujo a si mismo en ella, siendo rodeado hasta el cuello por la masa líquida que la llenaba. Se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, y luego la voz de Hiroto buscándolo para la cena.

-Kariya, no te quedes mucho tiempo en la bañera o cogerás un resfriado, Midorikawa dice que la comida esta lista, te esperaremos para comer  
-Esta bien, ahora salgo

Masaki se levantó rapidamente, y tras vestirse, bajó para cenar junto con su nueva familia. Midorikawa ya estaba comiendo con una sonrisa, mientras Hiroto parecía estarse comiendo al peliverde con la mirada.

-¡Ehem!  
-Lo siento _-dijo el ojinegro sin dejar de comer-_ llevaba todo el día sin comer y no pude evitar...  
-Te estas ensuciando _-Hiroto acercó una servilleta al rostro de Midorikawa-_ dejame limpiarte  
-¡Me puedo limpiar yo mismo!

Sin querer, el pelicyan rió por lo bajo, este tipo de situaciones eran lo mejor para tranquilizarlo luego de tantos recuerdos tristes, comenzó a saborear las delicias preparadas por su ahora "padre", y decidió que no era bueno seguir permitiendo que sus memorias interfirieran con momentos como aquellos.

-Pensándolo bien... Hay algo que llevo preguntándome desde que llegué...

Era mucho mas divertido seguir la corriente y provocar a aquellos dos.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? _-Hiroto se veía intrigado-_  
-Si ustedes son mis padres, ¿quién de los dos es mi madre?

Los dos mayores se miraron el uno al otro durante unos minutos, como analizándose a fondo, y luego dijeron juntos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Obviamente yo soy tu padre!  
-Solo puedo tener un padre y una madre _-Kariya tenía una mirada divertida-_ sino ¿quién irá al instituto el día de las madres conmigo?  
-Pues supongo que tienes razón _-Hiroto se llevó una mano a la barbilla-_ Bien, Midorikawa será tu madre  
-No quiero... yo soy demasiado masculino para ser una madre  
-Pero si tu te encargas de la comida, la limpieza, la ropa, utilizas un pijama rosado y para colmo tienes el pelo largo, Mido  
-Ya te he dicho que no me llames Mido, y si mi pijama es rosado es precisamente por esa vez que te dejé hacer la colada y metiste tu camiseta roja entre la ropa blanca.  
-No me arrepiento de nada... Fue la única vez que pude sentir tu aroma tan de cerca...  
-¡¿Qué tu que?!  
-Nada... no dije nada...

Mientras esa discusión continuaba, Kariya escuchaba mientras sonreía satisfecho. Quizás no era lo mismo que su verdadera familia, pero ahora tenía una deliciosa comida, una hermosa casa, y sobre todo...

Una familia feliz.

* * *

Lo siento si no fue tan bueno como esperaban... ;u; gracias a NekoAle y a todos los que comentan mi fic. Se que me he estado retrasando un poco al actualizar, es que andaba con un bloqueo en todos los sentidos, no podía terminar nada de lo que empezaba a hacer y eso me exasperaba. Ahora estoy un poco mas tranquila y llegan mis vacaciones, asi que volveré a actualizar periodicamente, de una a dos veces por semana n_n.

Título del próximo capítulo: "Hiding my feelings" ¡no se lo pierdan! u

Pd. Si por aqui esta alguien que seguía "Sueños y pesadillas", me he bloqueado un poco con los drabbles (ademas que siendo tan largos, muchos ya serían oneshots xD). Pero prometo que en una o dos semanas a mas tardar me las arreglaré para continuar, así que agradezco su paciencia n_n.


	9. Chapter 9

**The one who the voices are looking for**

* * *

Los entrenamientos iniciales fueron duros a su modo, y cuando apenas habían pasado un par de días, el entrenador Endou había organizado un partido con otro equipo, Akisora Challengers, el cual estaba conformado por muchas personas de edad avanzada. Era el primer partido de Kariya como miembro del equipo, por lo cual se encontraba muy nervioso. Ya estaba decidido a enfrentarse a todo lo que le estorbara en el camino, y aun que sabía por como lo había educado Midorikawa que estaba realmente mal hacer daño a alguien más, el miedo a perder su puesto más los nervios que conllevaba su primer encuentro en equipo eran suficientes como para acallar a su conciencia, la cual de por si no tenía un peso muy fuerte en su cabeza.

Dio lo mejor de sí mismo en el partido, pudo sentir varias veces la mirada molesta del pelirosa dirigida hacia él. A lo que había visto, los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de lo poco casual de sus "accidentes" eran Kirino Ranmaru y Yamana Akane, la última que lo miraba con algo de miedo en sus ojos, como si le temiera desde el primer momento que lo vio.

Por lo visto el problema que tuvieron Kirino y Shindou había quedado congelado, cuando jugaban seguían teniendo la misma actitud de siempre, pero el resto del tiempo que los había visto pudo notar apenas una ligera tensión entre ellos dos. Sintió que era necesario aumentar leña al fuego, quizás si Kirino tenía algo más en lo que pensar dejaría de reprenderlo tanto, así que decidió provocarlo un poco. Cuando el pelirosa estaba defendiendo, ingresó con una patada para despejar el balón.

-¡Te estas descuidando demasiado! ¡Dejaste libre tu posición!

-Disculpe, es que escuché a un oponente decir que usted es el punto débil de Raimon

-¿Qué? -_el pelirosa bajó la mirada unos segundos y luego lo miró con hostilidad-_ no digas cosas innecesarias en medio del partido

El escenario ya estaba perfectamente preparado, por más que Kirino intentara concentrarse en el partido, lo último posiblemente le habría afectado lo suficiente para tenerlo pensativo el tiempo suficiente. Ahora la defensa estaba a su cargo, era el momento perfecto para lucirse frente al Raimon demostrando sus verdaderas habilidades.

Con un ataque combinado, el Akisora Challengers estaba realizando un tiro bastante poderoso, tan pronto comenzó, Kariya se acomodó delante de la portería preparado, y luego utilizó su técnica especial.

-¡Hunter's net!

De entre sus dedos surgieron varios hilos con un brillo violeta que tomaron rápidamente la forma de una red, deteniendo así el tiro y luego pasándolo a otro de los jugadores. Todos se asombraron frente a su técnica, pues era la primera vez que la veían, esa era una técnica que solo Kariya conocía.

Con un gol de Shinsuke, Raimon ganó 1-0, todos parecían estar bastante alegres por haber jugado un partido tan emocionante, pero Kariya decidió irse del lugar, sabía que si se quedaba posiblemente recibiera alguna reprimenda más por parte del pelirosa, quien solo se quedó mirándolo mientras él se iba camino a su casa.

Mientras más se alejaba del lugar, mas sentía que algo le preocupaba, si bien Kirino resultaba ser alguien que pensaba demasiado además de alguien muy molesto, lo peor de todo era que no podía parar de pensar en el prácticamente desde que se conocieron. No era alguien muy fuerte, al contrario, era un estorbo al momento de intentar lucirse como un buen defensa y a pesar de ello, desde la vez que lo escuchó llorar por su impotencia le recordó a alguien a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, a un niño de cabello cyan que lloraba noche tras noche esperando a que sus padres regresaran para volver a llevarlo de viaje por el mundo.

Si, lo más molesto de Kirino Ranmaru era que le recordaba a… Sí mismo.

Ya estaba harto de esas memorias que habían regresado luego de haber sido suprimidas por tanto tiempo, necesitaba poner su mente en blanco y enfocarse solo en lo que era realmente importante, en su posición como defensa de Raimon y su peculiar familia. De camino a casa se encontró con un centro comercial en donde se estaban juntando una gran cantidad de niños, por lo visto había algún tipo de evento ese mismo día así que decidió acercarse para ver.

-¡HOY ES LA GRAN INAUGURACIÓN DE NUESTRO INCREIBLE CENTRO DE JUEGOS ELECTRÓNICOS! ¡LES DAREMOS DIEZ FICHAS GRATIS PARA JUGAR A TODOS LOS QUE PRUEBEN POR PRIMERA VEZ NUESTROS JUEGOS!

Por lo visto era su día de suerte, uno de los grandes dones que tenía era una habilidad innata para los videojuegos, al punto que en algún momento había terminado más de un juego hasta el último nivel con apenas dos monedas. Se acercó al lugar, recibió las fichas y comenzó a retar a todos los que se encontraban jugando juegos de tipo pelea, no le apetecía un juego de aventuras esta vez.

Con nueve de sus diez fichas se encargó de darle una paliza a todos los que desafió, dejando incrédulos a quienes eran derrotados, quienes para colmo eran mucho mayores que él y les parecía una deshonra perder ante un niño de secundaria. Ya no quedaba nadie a quien retar y se disponía a irse cuando observó una máquina de peluches en la cual se encontró un animal bastante peculiar…

-Es muy raro encontrar un koala de peluche…

Tuvo un ligero dolor de cabeza seguido por un par de escenas que pasaron por su cabeza, un koala de peluche bastante similar al de la máquina acompañándolo en una cuna mientras escuchaba a su padre cantarle la canción de siempre. La imagen era borrosa, pero podía sentir la calidez que emanaba el arrope de su padre, frente a un recuerdo tan reconfortante de algo que había perdido para siempre solo pudo sentir una punzada en su pecho, seguida por una estúpida necesidad de llorar.

Colocó la última ficha que le quedaba en la máquina de peluches y movió la garra hasta colocarla con la mayor precisión posible encima del koala, a medida que la garra iba bajando pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba más y más, la garra llegó a rozar al koala, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo, por lo cual regresó a su lugar como si nada.

-¡Kariya!

Ante el grito detrás de él, Kariya dio un pequeño salto del espanto, era el capitán del equipo, Shindou Takuto, quien se fue acercando a él con un aire casual.

-Capitan, buenas tardes –el pelicyan se limitó a saludar del modo más educado posible mientras se paraba en frente de la máquina para evitar que Shindou la viera- ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-El centro comercial es propiedad de mi padre y me pidió que viniera a revisar un par de asuntos pendientes _–a medida que hablaba, Shindou intentaba ver que era lo que ocultaba Kariya-_ ¿estabas jugando?

-S-si… _-Kariya se ponía cada vez más nervioso-_ ya sabe… juegos de pelea y eso…

-¿Qué hay detrás de ti?

Ya no podía ocultarlo, se movió disimuladamente dejando ver las parpadeantes luces de colores de la máquina de peluches. A diferencia de lo que Kariya esperaba, Shindou no hizo ningún comentario con respecto a ella y se limitó a preguntar.

-¿Cuál era el que querías?

-Ninguno_ –el pelicyan miró hacia otro lado mientras intentaba discimular su mentira-_ solo miraba…

-Es la primera vez que veo un koala de peluche

La última afirmación de Shindou provocó un segundo sobresalto en Kariya, lo cual le dio a entender que ese era el peluche que su nuevo compañero de equipo intentaba conseguir. Sin preguntar ni dudar, sacó una ficha de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la máquina, con todo el cuidado del mundo movió la garra hasta tenerla exactamente encima del koala, y cuando presionó el botón, la garra bajó y tomó al koala, llevándolo hasta que cayera en manos de Shindou que se agachó para recibirlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si la garra falló cuando yo lo intenté!

-Con que si era este el que querías…

Kariya tragó saliva, fue atrapado con las manos en la masa, sin más remedio, tomó el peluche que le extendió su capitán para luego caminar alejándose de el, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, aun algo avergonzado le preguntó.

-¿P…piensa quedarse allí?

-No en realidad, ¿me permites acompañarte?

Luego del favor que le acababa de hacer, no podía negarse, asintió con la cabeza y luego el castaño lo siguió caminando a su lado. Se mantuvo un profundo silencio entre los dos durante un buen rato. Mientras caminaban, nuevamente en la cabeza de Shindou se escucharon esas voces a las que ya estaba tan acostumbrado, agradeció que fuera un momento no crucial y se dispuso a escucharlas mientras caminaba.

-¡Haruka-san! ¡Necesitamos de su ayuda!

-¿Qué quieren esta vez? Por su culpa llevo días de un lado a otro comprando cosas como loca…

-Haru, esta noche te lo compensaré, lamento tantos problemas…

-¡Y tu cállate Fuusuke, lo último que necesito son tus estúpidos intentos de calmarme!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Lo sentimos! Solo hacemos todo esto para volverlo a ver y lo sabes…

-No veo porque tanto esfuerzo por un niño

-No es solo un niño… _-la voz que hablaba se escuchaba maternal-_ es nuestro hijo…

-Ryuuko… ¡Ah, esta bien! ¡Lo siento ¿vale?! ¡Pero quiero ser la primera en conocer a su dichoso Masaki!

Al escuchar esto, Shindou dejó de caminar unos segundos y luego detuvo a su compañero, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre ellos dos.

-¡Kariya! _–exclamó el castaño, sorprendiendo nuevamente al pelicyan-_

-¿Si? _–Por lo visto ya había recuperado su fachada de chico educado-_ ¿qué ocurre, capitán?

-Me… ¿Me podrías repetir tu nombre completo, por favor?

-Eso está muy mal capitán_ –dijo en un falso tono de reproche-_ Mire que olvidar el nombre del jugador nuevo…

-¡Solo dímelo de una vez! _–los ojos cafés del chico expresaban impaciencia, asustando incluso a Kariya-_

-L… Lo siento… K-Kariya… Masaki…

-…

-¿Capitán?

-… Masaki … Tu eres…


	10. Chapter 10

Y con mi computadora reparada junto a una buena canción de three days grace, nuevamente me siento preparada para escribir la continuación de este fic. Me disculpo otra vez por la demora, pero he tenido una serie de problemas como saben. Ahora volveré a un ritmo de actualización regular, que esta historia da para mucho y no hay tiempo que perder. Sin más, muchas gracias a quienes leen mi fic. Espero este capítulo les guste.

* * *

**The song of our far memories**

* * *

Masaki miró preocupado a su capitán. Analizó todo lo que habían hablado y no encontró razón alguna para una actitud así por su parte. Consideró la posibilidad de que fuera algo relacionado con Kirino, pero no se atrevía a preguntar cuál era la razón para quedarse tan pensativo de repente. Comenzó a impacientarse al notar que la expresión del castaño no variaba, así que tuvo que decir algo para romper la tensión.

-Capitán, se hace tarde

Esas cuatro palabras bastaron para sacar a Shindou de su trance, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados como si tratara de despejar algún pensamiento extraño de su mente. Tomó a Masaki por los hombros espantándolo por tercera vez ese día y le dijo.

-Dime, ¿alguna vez has escuchado voces en tu cabeza?

Frente a semejante pregunta, Kariya solo podía imaginar que a su capitán le hubiera entrado alguna mania rara. Recordó como alguna vez Hiroto le comentó de un antiguo compañero de equipo suyo, Fubuki Shirou, quien había sufrido de un tipo de esquizofrenia luego del trauma por la muerte de sus padres. Al principio a Kariya le resultaba raro imaginar que ese tipo de enfermedades mentales eran reales, pero por lo visto era verdad, tenía un claro ejemplo justo frente a él.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha como respuesta negativa ante la pregunta de su capitán. Este solo reaccionó tomando su rostro con las dos manos y mirándolo de frente, con sus ojos castaños clavados en la mirada ámbar de Kariya.

-¿Te suena familiar el nombre Ryuuko?

Los nervios estaban devorando al pequeño pelicyan, un escalofrío muy raro recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre que mencionó Shindou, pero no podía recordar nada, y menos aún en la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Quiso negar con su cabeza como antes, pero la fuerza que el castaño estaba aplicando para mantener sus miradas cruzadas era demasiada, así que tuvo que abrir la boca para responder.

-No lo sé, ¿qué le pasa, capitán?

-Masa… Kariya, escúchame bien… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

El menor comenzó a temblar nervioso, recordó su primer encuentro con el joven pianista, posiblemente si lo mencionaba ese momento lleno de tensión pasaría de un modo más tranquilo, pero su instinto le decía que era un arma de doble filo. Durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos solo se limitó a permanecer en silencio, pensando en cuales podrían ser las razones para que las cosas se tornaran así de la nada.

-¡MASAKI!

El grito enfadado de Shindou lo forzó a responder.

-¡Sí!, ¡cuando tocaste en el restaurante de tu familia!

Se hizo un nuevo silencio entre ambos, "lo arruiné" era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Kariya, abrazó con mucha fuerza a su koala de peluche, el koala que le trajo recuerdos de un pasado tan lejano, el mismo koala que lo había llevado a caminar con su capitán… El castaño, por otra parte, recordó con más claridad la vez que conoció a su nuevo compañero de equipo, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta que era el mismo chico que le había seguido aquella vez. Soltó al menor de su agarre, y rompió el silencio con una disculpa.

-Lo siento

-¿En verdad se encuentra bien, capitán?

-Kariya, necesito pedirte un gran favor

-Usted manda, es el capitán

-No, no es una orden como capitán, es solo un favor que necesito me hagas

-¿Qué favor, capitán?

-Necesito que me escuches, que prestes mucha atención a cada palabra que te voy a decir y…

Shindou se tapó las orejas, estaba ocurriendo nuevamente y esta vez se escuchaba con mucha más fuerza que de costumbre. Pudo ver los labios de Kariya moverse y su expresión preocupada, pero en sus oídos solo podía percibir las voces que cada vez aparecían sin más. Hizo lo posible para repetirlas e imitar el tono de voz a medida que las escuchaba, necesitaba entender cuál era el origen de esas voces, y por lo visto el único que podría ayudarlo era su nuevo compañero de equipo allí presente.

-R…Ryuuko, ya tenemos avances en este lado –_el castaño repetía_- necesito la ayuda de Fuusuke, ¿dónde está?

-Capitán, ¿qué pasa?

Kariya intentaba que sus palabras fueran escuchadas con su capitán sin resultados, no entendía en absoluto cual era el significado de lo que decía, ¿Ryuuko? ¿Fuusuke?... ¿Era realmente un caso serio de esquizofrenia?.

-Esta junto con Haruka –_Shindou hacía lo posible por imitar la voz femenina que ahora escuchaba-_ ordenando la habitación de Masaki, ha dicho que si va a volver no sería bueno recibirlo con la antigua cuna que usaba

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes…? Oh claro, era el suyo. Dejó de hacer preguntas y comenzó a hacer lo que su capitán le había pedido minutos atrás: Escuchar atentamente.

-Más les vale que no se atrevan a ensuciar algo, son los únicos recuerdos que nos quedan de nuestro hijo…

"Masaki… Hijo…"

-Les he dicho que mantuvieran las cosas en su lugar, prometieron no tocar nada innecesario y limitarse a colocar una cama y un armario, Haruka ha comprado una manta con un koala…

"Masaki… Hijo… Koala…"

-¿Cómo el koala de peluche que le regalamos cuando era un bebé?

"Masaki… Hijo… Koala… Bebé…" Poco a poco todo encajaba bien, demasiado bien para su gusto. Una que otra lágrima iba cayendo al suelo a medida que escuchaba al castaño.

-Exactamente, aunque también me he llegado a preguntar si aún le gustarán este tipo de cosas, quiero decir, ya no será un niño pequeño…

-Mamá…

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ansiosas, sintió una necesidad extraña de abrazar a alguien, pero en su lugar apretó con fuerza al koala de peluche que tenía entre sus manos. Por unos segundos pensó en abrazar a su capitán, pero temía que aquella extraña magia que flotaba en el ambiente desapareciera con un solo toque, así que no se movió de donde estaba parado.

-Yozora ni matataku hoshi tachi… -_fue variando el tono de voz, primero un masculino y luego el femenino-_ tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki … Taisetsu na egao no tame ni…

-Kibou wo egaku

-Kibou wo egaku…

-Ryuusei ni nare

-Ryuusei ni nare…

Tan pronto terminó aquella introducción, Shindou dejó de escuchar las voces, separó sus manos de sus orejas y dirigió sus ojos a su compañero, este se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente mientras apretaba al peluche contra su pecho. Verlo le recordó a si mismo cuando era apenas un niño, antes que lo adoptaran los señores Shindou, la época en que Kirino lo conocío y dijo que nunca dejaría de ser un llorón.

Y efectivamente aun lo era, pues sin darse cuenta, comenzó a imitar la acción de su menor allí presente.

-C-capitán… -_el pelicyan se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta-_ necesito saber algo…

-Está bien –_Shindou repitió su acción nuevamente-_ ya te he hecho muchas preguntas y te toca

-Dígame… ¿Qué es usted exactamente?...

-Yo también… quisiera saberlo

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar, era clarividencia?

-Creo que así no funciona la clarividencia, ¿sabes?

-¿Algun poder especial?

-Tampoco

-¿Usted habla con los muertos?

-No, en absoluto

-¿Sabe algo de mis padres…?

-Pues sobre eso… es una larga historia…

El celular de Kariya comenzó a vibrar y tuvo que sacarlo de su bolsillo, al ver la hora contestó inmediatamente, lo más seguro Hiroto y Midorikawa estarían muertos de la preocupación por semejante tardanza, así que necesitaba explicarles de algún modo su retraso.

-¡Masaki! ¡Se puede saber dónde estás! –_esa voz claramente era Midorikawa enfadado-_ ¡hemos estado esperándote desde hace como una hora! ¡Si ya hasta fuimos a buscarte al instituto y no estabas allí!

-Lo siento, yo solo…

Shindou le extendió la mano en un ademán de pedirle el celular, Kariya se lo pasó inmediatamente y el capitán fue quien le dio la explicación a Midorikawa.

-Buenas tardes, soy el capitán del club de soccer, Shindou Takuto, es un placer hablar con el tutor de nuestro nuevo miembro de equipo. Lamento mucho la demora de Kariya-kun, pero hemos ido a un entrenamiento especial fuera del instituto y nos hemos retrasado. Si lo desea personalmente lo acompañaré hasta allí, así que no se preocupe por su seguridad.

-Ahora entiendo, pero si tenían un entrenamiento Kariya debió habernos llamado a casa para avisar

-Les había quitado los celulares para evitar que se distrajeran en el entrenamiento, es que alguna que otra vez miembros como… -_Shindou trató de pensar en algún miembro del club que fuera afecto a los celulares-_ Tsurugi, por ejemplo, suelen revisar el celular a cada minuto y eso interfiere con el entrenamiento, discúlpeme por cualquier problema causado, en Raimon somos bastante estrictos con estos problemas

-Con que así son los clubs de ahora… -_Midorikawa hizo un corto silencio-_ ¡tiene razón, Shindou-san! ¡no es bueno que los chicos se distraigan!

-Me alegra que comprenda, ahora, con su permiso, me encargaré de llevar a Kariya-kun hasta su hogar

-Está bien, me alegra que tengan un capitán tan responsable en el equipo es digno de admirar. Hasta luego

-Hasta luego

Masaki Kariya siempre creyó tener un don para mentir y manipular a los demás, pero por lo visto ese don no era tan especial como él creía, pues acababa de ver a Shindou Takuto, el mentiroso supremo en acción. Ambos tomaron un taxi inmediatamente y Kariya le indicó la dirección al conductor.

-Capitán –_el pelicyan tomó su celular de entre las manos de su capitán para colocarlo en su bolsillo-_

-¿Sí?

-… N-nada…

Aun le faltaban años de práctica si algún día quería mentir de un modo tan educado y cortés.

-Vamos, ya es bastante tarde y tus tutores están preocupados…

-¿Usted sabe que no tengo padres?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué clase de capitán no averigua los datos de sus compañeros de equipo?

-Eso es un poco aterrador, capitán

-Ya, quizás no todos los capitanes lo hagan, pero como sabes, estamos encargándonos de una revolución y no podemos correr el riesgo de que algún miembro de equipo sea un infiltrado…

-Pero Tsurugi-san es…

-Tsurugi es un caso aparte, él nos ha ayudado y se ha ganado la confianza de varios miembros del equipo, especialmente de Tenma…

-Menudo equipo que somos con miembros como los nuestros… Midorikawa quedaría decepcionado si supiera que el entrenador Endou es más inofensivo que una hormiga y menos estricto que nadie

-Pero así y todo es un buen entrenador, no juzgues un libro por su portada….

-Pff….

Kariya contuvo una risa, lo último que dijo Shindou le recordó a Midorikawa, eso de utilizar frases era tan típico suyo.

-¿Pasa algo, Kariya?

-Nada, nada… Es solo que recordé algo

-¿Algo que tenga que ver con esas voces que escucho?

-No, en absoluto… pero ahora que lo menciona…

Ambos suspiraron y volvieron a hablar en serio.

-Lo sé, no podemos dejar las cosas así ahora que por fin tengo una pista del porqué de estas voces…

-¿No sabes de donde es la canción, como menos?

-La canción está en japonés, así que tendría que ser de por aquí, pero he hecho hasta lo imposible para descubrirlo y no he hallado una sola pista…

-Me pregunto si Hiroto…

-¿Hiroto?

-Es uno de mis tutores, trabaja en una empresa grande y pensé que quizás podría pedirle una mano para buscar información

-No todas las empresas tienen algún investigador o información

-Es que últimamente él y Mido han estado averiguando constantemente, creo que en su empresa hay algún problema escondido

-¿Crees que accedan a algo así?

-Ambos… Me aprecian mucho, creo que si es por mi bien lo harían

El ojiambar esbozó una sonrisa cálida al recordar a sus dos tutores, si bien era verdad que quería conocer a sus padres biológicos, eso no significaba que no apreciara a su familia actual, más bien quería conocerlos y luego… luego…

Nunca lo había pensado pero… ¿Qué haría luego de conocer a sus verdaderos padres?

-Parece que ya llegamos –_Shindou le entregó el dinero al taxista y bajaron-_ Es una casa bastante grande

-¿Sabía que la empresa Kira genera aún más ingresos que todas las propiedades que maneja la familia Shindou?

-Pues no… ¿Pero qué significa eso…?

Un pelirojo apareció inmediatamente en la puerta recibiéndolos, Shindou se quedó de piedra al reconocer al actual presidente de la empresa Kira.

-Usted es… ¿Hiroto Kira?

-Mucho gusto, Shindou Takuto, y muchas gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de contratar más gente para buscar a Masaki

-¿Es el tutor de Kariya? Pero si quien me llamó era otra persona…

-Somos dos tutores, en realidad, pero no te preocupes, que yo soy como su padre y Midorikawa es como su…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo otra vez!

Una cabellera verde corrió hacia la puerta para impedir que Hiroto terminara de hablar. Por lo visto habían muchos detalles que Shindou aun desconocía con respecto a su miembro de equipo, ¿por qué aparecían nombres falsos en los registros?

-N-no me avergüencen frente al capitán –_Kariya comenzó a sonrojarse_- lo lamento, ellos dos siempre son así…

-No te preocupes, tienes una familia… alegre, por ahora debería retirarme, hasta luego, Kira-san, Midorikawa-san

-Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto, Shindou-san

Dejando atrás a Kariya y sus tutores, Shindou tomó otro taxi para regresar a casa, se había llevado demasiadas sorpresas ese día, no esperaba que el nuevo defensa de Raimon fuera a cambiar tanto las cosas. Se encontraba tan concentrado en todo lo sucedido esa tarde que había olvidado algo muy importante.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en medio de la noche, un chico de coletas rosadas y ojos cyan se columpiaba en un parque cercano a su casa. Había pasado la mitad de la tarde esperando una llamada que nunca llegó. Revisó su celular nuevamente, no tenía ni una sola llamada a pesar de las cuatro horas de retraso, esperaba algo más de Shindou, una llamada, un mensaje, ALGO. Llamó a la casa de su mejor amigo para preguntar si estaba allí, le contestó una de las criadas, quien le indicó que acababa de llegar y había ido directo a su habitación dormir. Colgó inmediatamente y lanzó el celular al piso con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Idiota!


	11. Chapter 11

**Stop listening and look at me**

* * *

En medio de la cama se revolvían los rulos castaños de Shindou mientras este dormía, su mueca de preocupación dejaba en claro que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla bastante aterradora. El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas a las siete, sacándolo de aquella pesadilla que lo había atormentado la mitad de la noche y llevándolo de vuelta al mundo real, tan pronto como despertó se le hizo imposible recordar lo que había soñado la noche anterior, lo único que podía recordar eran las emociones que le había provocado.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió, mientras iba bajando para desayunar una de las criadas lo saludó, este respondió con cortesía y cuando se iba alejando para llegar al comedor otra de las criadas le detuvo para avisarle de la llamada que había recibido la noche pasada.

-Shindou-sama, buenos días  
-Buenos días  
-Disculpe, pero ayer llamó Kirino-sama buscándolo cuando usted estaba dormido…  
-¿Kirino? ¿Será que le ha pasado algo?  
-Parecía preocupado, pero no ha dejado ningún recado para usted, colgó tan pronto le dije que usted se encontraba dormido  
-Ya veo, muchas gracias, le devolveré la llamada luego de desayunar  
-Para servirlo, Shindou-sama

Shindou trató de hacer memoria, estaba seguro que algo se le estaba olvidando, pero con todo el trajín del día anterior seguía agotado mentalmente. Desayunó con la mente empeñada en recordar algo relevante, pero luego de darse cuenta que estaba resultando totalmente inútil, suspiró y decidió llamar a Kirino, siendo tan cercanos como eran, posiblemente el sabría qué era lo que estaba olvidando.

-¿Kirino?  
-Imbécil…

O en su defecto, EL ERA a quien estaba olvidando.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?  
-Te esperé donde quedamos, desde las siete te esperé y te seguí esperando pero nunca llegaste

No fue hasta entonces que el castaño pudo recordar su charla con su amigo tras el partido de práctica del día anterior. "Tengo algo de lo que hablarte" le había dicho su amigo, y como él siempre estaba atento a cualquier preocupación por parte del peli rosa, quedaron en una hora y un lugar para hablar tranquilamente. "A las siete en punto, en el parque cerca a tu casa ¿vale? Debo hacer un recado antes, pero estaré allí puntual" fueron sus palabras, una ola de culpa lo invadió de repente, había metido la pata.

-Lo lamento, surgió algo y yo…  
-¡Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de llamarme! ¡Pudiste avisarme, pero tu móvil estaba apagado!

Kirino Ranmaru no era del tipo de personas que se enfadan por una sola razón, usualmente eran necesarias demasiadas cosas para enojarlo, era como un vaso que gota a gota se iba llenando, y posiblemente el haber faltado a su compromiso del día anterior habría sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Mira, lo siento, pero ahora mismo estoy aquí, sé que no es lo mismo, pero puedes decirme lo que querías hablar ayer  
-Ya no importa, creo haber aprendido mi lección de esto

A Shindou no le agradaba en absoluto la frase que su amigo acababa de decir.

-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Que tengo que aprender a lidiar con mis problemas por mí mismo, confiar en ti para todo resultó ser una estupidez

Lo último fue un golpe duro para Shindou, su amistad era algo que consideraba un lazo de confianza mutua muy difícil de forjar, efectivamente algunas veces ambos cometían errores, pero siempre confiaban el uno en el otro para acompañarse frente a cualquier problema. Escuchar que su mejor amigo no confiaba en él fue demasiado doloroso, pero trató de mantener su voz calmada mientras las primeras lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-Perdóname  
-Sí, siempre resulta así, metes la pata y luego te disculpas una y otra vez, aprovechándote del hecho de que sabes que no puedo estar enojado mucho tiempo contigo porque yo…

Lo último se mantuvo allí, durante dos segundos Shindou creyó que la llamada se había cortado, pero aun escuchaba la respiración del otro a través del celular. Luego de un silencio largo, el peli rosa solo murmuró un último "Idiota" antes de colgar.

Y el día apenas comenzaba para Shindou.

-Ahora definitivamente no podré contarle lo de Masaki…

* * *

Un fuerte estornudo se hizo escuchar por algunas personas en la calle, el chico que acababa de estornudar siguió caminando mientras intentaba discimular, odiaba llamar tanto la atención en la calle, si de por si su cabello exótico color cyan y sus ojos eran muy llamativos, lo último que le faltaba era andar estornudando con semejante fuerza.

-¿Estaré cogiendo un resfriado?

Se sintió más tranquilo cuando vio la puerta del instituto, por fin había llegado y ahora solo una corta distancia lo separaba del edificio en el que se encontraba su aula, siguió caminando con calma, aún era temprano así que no había nada en especial de lo cual preocuparse, o eso pensaba hasta que un peli rosa se paró en medio de su camino.

-¿Qué pretendes, Kariya?  
-¿De qué hablas, senpai?  
-El partido contra Akisora Challengers, chocaste a propósito conmigo, y casi me dañas el pié, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así antes de un partido importante?  
-Fue un accidente  
-¿Qué quieres hacer en Raimon? Acaso eres…  
-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo claro  
-¿Eres… un SEED?  
-¿SEED?

Kariya lo observó extrañado, era la primera vez que escuchaba un término así. Normalmente los chicos en el orfanato lo insultaban con palabras muy diferentes; Desgraciado, maldito, bruto, entre otras. Era la primera vez que escuchaba un insulto tan elaborado, si es que realmente eso era un insulto…

-Tú eres un SEED enviado por el sector five para causar problemas a Raimon… Eso es lo que pienso, ¿entonces? ¡Responde!  
-¡Kirino-senpai! _–la voz de una de las managers apareció de repente-_

La conversación fue interrumpida por los recién llegados, dos de los miembros del club de soccer que estaban en primer año como yo venían acompañados de las managers del equipo. Al pelicyan le pareció que la conversación se había tornado demasiado extraña, así que decidió primero averiguar a qué se refería su senpai y por tanto fingir demencia hasta entonces. Frente a las preguntas de los recién llegados, Kariya solo dijo que Kirino le estaba explicando sobre el Holy Road, con lo cual la conversación llegó a su fin y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Masaki tenía de por si demasiadas cosas en que pensar, primero que nada, lo ocurrido con su capitán el día pasado era algo de vital importancia para él, trataba de armar las piezas y buscar una conclusión adecuada, pero aun no entendía por completo la razón para que el pudiera escuchar la voz de sus padres. Otra cosa no tan importante pero igual de relevante en aquel entonces era su discusión con el defensa de esa misma mañana. ¿Qué era un SEED? ¿Acaso algún complicado insulto elaborado por los alumnos del instituto?.

Se pasó todo el descanso en uno de los balcones del instituto, mirando a lo lejos mientras pensaba en todo lo que lo preocupaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tenma y Shinsuke, quienes aparecieron para hablarle.

-¡Kariya?  
-¿Qué tal?  
-¿Ocurrió algo entre Kirino-senpai y tú?

Kariya pensó unos segundos más, quizás era el momento de resolver una de sus tantas dudas aprovechando la situación, así que decidió apostar a la suerte y decirles parcialmente lo que pasó esa mañana.

-Kirino-senpai me dijo "tú eres un SEED"  
-¡¿SEED?!

Ante la reacción de ambos chicos, Kariya supuso que realmente eso era algo muy malo, pero eso no respondía su pregunta, así que fue más directo con ellos.

-Y… ¿Qué es un SEED?  
-¿No lo sabes? _–El más pequeño me miró extrañado, ante lo que solo asentí-_ son jugadores entrenados por el fifth sector, jugadores de élite que juegan en su nombre  
-Kirino-senpai estaba muy preocupado por ese asunto de los SEED…  
-Es que Raimon está planeando una revolución ante el fifth sector _–me explicó el pequeño-_ por eso los SEED quieren acabar con nosotros  
-Entonces, si fuera un SEED, ¿Qué harías, Tenma?  
-Mmh… _-el de los cabellos revueltos pensó un poco-_ Nada en realidad  
-¿Ah?  
-Eres un miembro del equipo_ –siguió Tenma-_ y ser un SEED no te vuelve nuestro enemigo  
-Tsurugi es un SEED_ –afirmó Shinsuke-_ pero es nuestro amigo  
-Mh… con que es así…

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron, yo solo me despedí y fui a buscar al capitán, ahora que tenía una de mis dudas resueltas tenía muchas más por delante, y no iba a haber muchas oportunidades de hablar con el considerando el hecho de que estábamos en distintas clases.


End file.
